Breakdown
by SuzyOnix
Summary: [Chap 3 UP!] Sasuke itu omega sempurna. Dan ia adalah calon pendamping raja./ NaruSasu! A/B/O-Verse! Yaoi! /HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Belahan di bumi ini dibagi menjadi enam kawasan; yaitu Lavel dan Navel, Shuka, Ganai, Namika, dan Uzuki.

Yang pertama dan kedua ialah Lavel dan Navel. Dua kawasan ini sebenarnya memiliki penduduk asli yang sama, yaitu Luna. Hanya jarak antara keduanya yang begitu jauh, sehingga kawasan ini diberi nama yang berbeda. Lavel berada di Utara, sedangkan Navel berada diselatan. Luna, ialah sebutan bagi para mahluk asli dari dua kawasan ini. Memiliki ciri yang sangat menonjol, yakin memiliki kulit porselen, serta surai berwarna putih bersih. Satu hal lagi yang tidak akan dimiliki oleh mahluk lain, yakni; telinga yang runcing. Mereka memiliki kekuatan dengan elemen air atau salju.

Yang ketiga adalah kawasan Shuka, yang berbatasan langsung dengan kawasan Navel dibelahan selatan. Penduduk asli dari kawasan ini disebut Shuu, yang umumnya memiliki ciri dengan manik violet. Shuu memiliki kekuatan dengan elemen tanah atau pasir.

Yang keempat, adalah kawasan Ganai, yang berada disebelah selatan kawasan Lavel. Penduduk asli dari kawsasan Ganai disebut Nai/Beast, dengan ciri fisik surai dan manik hitam. Penduduk Nai memiliki adat tersendiri, yang memerintah bahwa setiap Nai atau bukan(selama dia tinggal dikawasan Ganai), harus memakai cadar penutup wajah saat usianya menginjak lima belas tahun. Kawasan Ganai merupakan tanah sangat subur, yang setiap jengkal tanahnya selalu ditumbuhi atau ditanami dengan tanaman, baik pohon maupun bunga. Nai memiliki kekuatan dengan elemen alam, yang paling utama ialah dengan serangga.

Yang kelima adalah kawasan Namika, yang berada disebelah barat laut kawsan Shuka. Penduduk asli memiliki sebutan manusia, dimana manusia merupakan kasta paling rendah dikarenakan tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Namun, sebutan mahluk paling lemah itu menghilang disaat suatu ketika, seorang manusia dengan kecerdasan otaknya, mampu membuat penemuan teknologi tinggi beratus tahun lalu. Teknologi yang mudah dipakai dan diterima oleh mahluk-mahluk lain. Penemuan manusia itu, teknologi, yang hingga sekarang selalu dikembangkan, untuk menuju masa depan yang lebih baik lagi. Tidak memiliki ciri fisik yang khusus(bervariasi).

Yang keenam, terakhir, merupakan kawasan Uzuki, dimana kawasan ini berada di tengah-sebagai pusat. Kawasan paling kaya dan berbahaya, yang para mahluk asli Uzuki disebut sebagai Kyuubi; dengan ciri fisik mencolok berupa manik biru atau merah. Disebut sebagai kawasan berbahaya dikarenakan kawsan ini memiliki hukum yang ketat, dengan Kyuubi yang memiliki kekuatan berupa semua elemen, yakni; air atau salju, tanah atau pasir, elemen alam. Serta tambahan yang selalu dimiliki oleh Kyuubi berdarah murni, yaitu elemen api dan angin.

Jika tidak ada kesesuaian antara kawasan, ciri fifik serta elemen yang dimiliki, maka mahluk itu hasil dari perkawninan campuran. Diberi jenis sesuai dengan gen dominan yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

Namun diatas itu semua, ada kesamaan diantara kelima jenis mahluk itu. Alpha, beta dan omega.

Alpha, merupakan posisi dominan, baik dalam kehidupan sosial maupun seksual. Seorang alpha bisa memilih pasangan/matenya sendiri, beta maupun omega.

Beta, merupakan posisi yang tidak tentu. Seorang beta bisa berperan sebagai dominan ataupun submissive. Hal ini tergantung dari pilihan beta itu sendiri.

Omega, merupakan posisi submissive dalam kehidupan seksual. Dalam kehidupan sosial, seorang omega sangat memungkinkan jika ingin menjadi dominan.(Dominan dalam posisi sosial-pemerintahan misalnya).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Breakdown (c) SuzyOnix**

 **Naruto (c) MK**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning: Hanya untuk dewasa, A/B/O-Verse! Typo(s)!  
**

 **Summ: Sasuke adalah omega sempurna. Dan dia adalah calon pendamping raja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Breakdown; Prolog**

 **.**

 **I'm stuck in the dark** **—it yours.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kawasan Namika, bangsa manusia.

Sore itu, seorang bocah berusia dua belas tahun tengah berlarian kesana-kemari menangkap serangga yang dianggapnya lucu; kupu-kupu. Ia tersenyum senang saat mengejar, terkadang memasang waut wajah merenggut karena kupu-kupu dalam genggamannya lepas, dan terkadang pula berseru takjub saat manik hitamnya melihat hal yang baru dari serangga berjenis kupu-kupu.

Sorang pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi mengamati setiap tingkah laku bocah itu tersenyum kecil. "Sasuke, ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin larut," serunya setengah berteriak.

Bocah yang bernama Sasuke itu sedikit tersentak kaget dari seruan keras pria paruh baya itu. Kepalanya menoleh, dan ia mendapati sosok kakeknya-orang yang telah merawatnya semenjak bayi, memberikan gestur agar dirinya mendekat.

Beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya, Sasuke pun berbisik 'sampai jumpa lagi' yang disertai sebuah senyum kecil kepada kumpulan serangga disekitarnya.

Langkahnya berbalik menghampiri pria bersurai putih panjang. "Kakek~ ayo pulang!" ujarnya, setengah berlari menuju kakeknya.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh menanggapi tingkah Sasuke yang kekanakan. "Dasar bocah," gerutunya, seraya mengacak gemas helaian lembut surai hitam Sasuke. "Nenekmu pasti sudah menunggu kita untuk makan malam."

Sasuke merenggut dengan bibir mencebik. "Kakek! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" kesalnya.

"Hahaha, kau itu memang masih bocah, Sasuke~" goda kakeknya seraya tertawa jahil.

"Kakek!"

"Uh-baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita pulang."

Pria itu mengakhiri sesi bercandanya dengan sang cucu, saat dirasakannya ada banyak pasang mata yang menatap lapar kearah cucunya. Tanpa menyahuti gerutuan kesal Sasuke, pria itu segera menggendong Sasuke-walau yang bersangkutan berseru semakin kesal, dan kemudian berlalu pergi dari taman yang mereka singgahi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, bukan. Jangan mengajak Sasuke keluar dari rumah, apalagi saat malam hari. Para bajingan lapar itu selalu mengincarnya, kau tahu." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki surai pirang pucat berujar mengancam, setengah marah kepada suaminya.

Bagaimana tidak marah, jika cucunya-bocah yang dirawatnya sedari bayi, seorang omega, yang bisa dipastikan bahwa tak lama lagi akan mengalami siklusnya-siklus menuju usia dewasa, dibawa suaminya pergi keluar dari rumah. Siklus pertama bagi para omega merupakan hal yang sangat rawan. Dikatakan demikian karena, pada saat siklus para omega berlangsung, aroma memabukkan pasti menguar dari tubuh sang omega. Aroma memikat yang akan menarik para alpha mendekat.

"Tidak perlu khawatir begitu. Sasuke pasti akan selalu aman berada didekatku."

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa mendesah berat. "Semaumu sajalah,"

Sementara bocah yang sedari tadi dibicarakan, memakan makanan diatas meja makan dengan penuh nafsu. Tidak terlalu mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan kakek-neneknya.

"Hey Sasuke, setelah ini, nenek akan mengajarimu suatu hal yang penting. Jadi, makanlah dengan cepat." titah wanita paruh baya diruang makan yang luas itu. "Ini berkaitan dengan statusmu sebagai seorang omega."

Kunyahan Sasuke terhenti senejak, "Um!" lalu menganggukkan kepala seraya melanjutkan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam, disertai dengan kain hitam yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, tengah membalurkan minyak pada bagunan besar bercatkan abu-abu. Disampingnya, ada dua pria lain dengan penampilan sama, "Sudah selesai belum?" salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

"Ya, ini yang terakhir." bals pria yang pertama.

Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan korek api, dan menyulutkannya pada bagunan besar berlumur minyak didepannya. Api itu menjalar dengan cepat, menjilat-jilat, menghanguskan tiap jengkal benda yang dilaluinya.

"Hahaha," mereka tertawa dingin, dan dibalik kain hitam, bibir ketiga pria itu berserigai keji. "Matilah, kalian semua." Setelahnya merekapun berlalu pergi, tak pernah kembali.

Lidah api itu menjalar hingga bangunan samping, menjilat kusen kayu dan berlanjut menghanguskan kelambu biru.

Api itu tidak putus.

Masuk semakin dalam, memusnahkan sepasang bangku kayu berpelitur, membakar tumpukan buku diatasnya. Asap hitam mengepul memenuhi atmosfer ruangan serba biru itu.

Ruangan yang sebelumnya gelap gulita, kini menjadi remang oleh cahaya api.

Sosok diatas ranjang besar, mulai megap-megap kekurangan oksigen. Ia ditarik paksa dari mimpi indahnya; bertemu papa dan mamanya, bermain bersama. Ia berguling kekanan dan kekiri, kelopak mata sewarna saljunya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Resah.

Api panas telah sampai pada kelambu ranjang besarnya, membuatnya merasakan panas serta sesak amat sangat.

Ia tetabtuk dalam tidur, secara tak sadar menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Lalu matanya terbuka lebar, berair, serta tubuh yang langsung bangun dengan posisi terduduk.

Matanya membola melihat api yang telah menghanguskan kelambu biru ranjangnya, dan kini menjilat dua tiang bagian depan penyangga. "KAKEK, NENEK!" teriaknya kencang.

Sasuke menekuk kakinya, menggulung tubuhnya, dan mundur kebelakang hingga punggung kecilnya berbentur dengan kepala ranjang. Manik hitamnya menatap liar pada sekitar.

Api dimana-mana. Warna hitam menutupi warna biru kamarnya. Tak ada celah untunya keluar.

Ia mulai menangis sesegukan, dan sesekali terbatuk penuh sesak. Panas.

Tenggorokannya tercekat, "Ka-kakek.." lirihnya, "Ne-nek.."

Langit-langit kamar berjatuhan dengan suara berdebum keras, diikuti dengan salah satu tiang ranjangnya yang ambruk. Manik hitamnya menatap ngeri pada api yang mulai menjilat hingga bagian tengah ranjangnya.

Takut, ia memejamkan kelopak mata saljunya rapat. Mencoba mengenyahkan rasa takutnya, Sasuke pun mencoba membayangkan raut wajah tampan papanya, serta wajah cantik mamanya-yang selama ini tak pernah ditemuinya. Tak bisa. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, bayangan yang ada dalam fikirannya hanya tubuh dengan wajah tak terlihat. Namun walau demikian, ia tahu jika kedua orangtuanya merupakan manusia dengan sifat hangat-terutama kepada buah hatinya-dirinya. Tangan-tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan dekapan hangat, serta kecupan lembut yang mendarat di pucuk kepalanya.

'Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja,' suara maskulin bernada rendah itu didengar Sasuke, dan Sasuke membayangkan jika itu adalah suara milik papanya. Dan rasa sesak serta panas itu menghilang. Ia merasa jalur pernafasannya baik-baik saja, dan rasa panas itu terganti oleh rasa hangat yang menenangkan.

Sasuke merasa dirinya melayang, terbang. Menggapai cahaya putih yang melambai padanya, papa dan mamanya.

Fikirannya pada api menguap tak berbekas.

Dan Sasuke pun jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan seorang pemuda berdarah panas.

.  
.

.

.

.

Saat kelopak mata saljunya mengerjab pelan, lalu terbuka lebar, Sasuke sempat merasa indera penglihannya buta selama sesaat. Mengerjab lagi berusaha menyesuaikan sinara cahaya, ia pun mendapati sebuah langit-langit putih-ruangan dengan nuansa putih bersih, menyilaukan-tempatnya berada saat ini.

Ruangan asing itu luas, sangat. Tidak terlalu beda jauh dengan ruang keluarga dirumahnya.

Memutar pandangan, manik hitam Sasuke mendapati satu set sofa beludru-yang juga berwarna putih salju, tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Disalah salah satu sofa tunggal, disana, ada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dan bermanik biru cerah tengah menatapnya intens.

Deg!

Spontan, karena merasa tidak sopan, Sasuke langsung mendudukkan dirinya dari posisi berbaring. Ia setengah duduk dengan berselonjor kaki. "U-m.. di-dima.." Sasuke tidak bisa berkata, iapun menundukkan kepala, merasa takut dengan orang yang baru dilihatnya kini.

Dari sudut ekor matanya, Sasuke melihat pemuda pirang itu beranjak berdiri. Langkahnya mantap, tap tap tap, mendekat. Ia berhenti saat tubuhnya berjarak setengah meter dari ranjang yang ditempati Sasuke. "Berbaringlah kembali jika kau merasa tidak nyaman," baritonenya rendah, sangat mirip dengan apa yang didengar Sasuke ketika akan tak sadarkan diri-jatuh tertidur sewaktu kamarnya terbakar. Mungkinkah-?

Mendongak takut-takut, Sasuke mencoba untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan dikepalanya. "Di-dimana a-aku?" bisiknya, mencicit takut. Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Tekanan kuat yang seolah ingin menghancurkan dirinya. Dia bukanlah manusia. Bukan beta ataupun omega. Dia adalah seorang alpha. "A-apa yang terjadi padaku? a-api i-itu.."

Sasuke menahan nafas, ketika manik hitamnya bertemu dengan manik biru jernih pemuda alpha itu-warna yang sejujurnya, sangat disukai Sasuke. Nafasnya tercekat melihat kesempurnaan yang melekat pada pemuda itu, Sasuke pun merasa sesak nafas.

"Kau berada dirumahku." ujarnya, "Rumahmu jadi abu. Sepasang kakek-nenek pun mati, hangus terbakar."

Manik hitam Sasuke membulat, "A-APA?!" sedetik kemudian manik hitam berselaput bening dan berkaca-kaca.

Sang pemuda alpha hanya menatap Sasuke datar-tidak ada sedikitpun rasa iba.

"Ti-tidak mung-mungkin..." ujarnya setengah bertanya. Ia menunduk, mulai terisak dan memeluk kedua lututnya-menenggelamkan wajah sembabnya pada lipatan tangan.

Sejak kecil Sasuke tak tahu rupa mama papa, tak pernah bersama mereka. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu asal-usulnya. Dan sekarang, ia ditinggal pergi kekek-neneknya. Bukankah dunia ini memang kejam?

"Aku.. aku-sebatang kara.." gumam Sasuke, lalu mendongak, mengangkat wajah. "..aku ingin mati saja, menyusul kakek-nenek. Dan.. dan-siapa tahu aku juga akan bertemu papa mama-haha." ia tertawa miris diantara tangis derasnya. Wajah putihnya sembab, memerah pucat.

Punggung tangan kecilnya menggosok lelehan air mata dengan kasar. Lau iapun bergerak, hendak turun dari ranjang.

Manik biru masih setia mengawasi setiap gerakannya. "Mau kemana kau." suaranya datar, tapi ada pertanyaan terlontar.

Sepasang kaki mungil menapak pada lantai marmer putih yang dingin. Tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri, Sasuke pun memalingkan wajah menghadap langsung pemuda alpha itu. "Terimakasih banyak, nii-sama." Ia membungkuk dalam selama tiga detik. "Karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari kebakaran itu." Ujarnya, disertai senyum yang dianggapnya sangat manis-namun terlihat miris oleh manik jernih di pemuda alpha.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya, hendak pergi memalui pintu besar bercatkan putih itu. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara geraman dibelakang punggungnya-

"Aku tanya sekali lagi; mau fikir kau mau kemana, heh, Sasuke." baritone itu tak lagi datar, melainkan geram penuh penekanan.

Langkah kaki mungil Sasuke terhenti. "A-aku mau pergi, bunuh diri. Terjun dari gedung tinggi.. lalu mati." Ia mendesah berat sebelum menambahkan. "Tidak ada artinya aku hidup."

Pemuda dibelakang berdecih, "Kau, sungguh bocah tidak tahu sopan-santun." hardiknya. "Jika tahu begitu, aku tak perlu repot-repot membawamu-"

"-dan aku juga tidak minta ditolong olehmu." potong Sasuke, tak lagi peduli dengan atmosfer berat yang diakibatkan pemuda alpha itu. Biar saja pemuda itu membantainya sekalian. Toh dengan begitu, Sasuke tak perlu cari cara untuk mati cepat.

"Oh-apa ini." ujar sang pemuda dengan gamang. "Kau ingin dibantai olehku?" baritone datar itu terdengar sangat senang, entah itu nyata atau hanya imajinasi Sasuke belaka. Tapi dilain itu semua, kenapa dia bisa membaca fikiranku? Bingung Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyuarakannya.

Sasuke berbalik, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sang pemuda alpha, hingga mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak beberapa langkah. "Ya, bantai aku, nii-sama. Buat aku pergi dari dunia ini." kata Sasuke mantap, menyerahkan hidup dan matinya pada sang pemuda alpha.

Ada seulas serigai yang terpatri di bibir merah sang pemuda alpha. "Naa, Sasuke.. kemarilah. Kubantai kau dengan cara yang paling nikmat." katanya, seduktif. Yang tentu saja tidak disadari oleh bocah omega berusia dua belas tahun itu.

Sasuke menurut, dan ia pun berjalan mendekat ke arah sang pemuda alpha.

Hal yang membuat serigai di bibir merah pemuda alpha semakin lebar.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, berjarak satu meter jauhnya dari pemuda alpha. Tangan kekar menelusup diketiaknya, lalu mengangkat tinggi tubuh kecilnya. Terkejut karena merasa sedikit takut-Sasuke benci ketinggian, ia pun mencengkram bahu lebar sang alpha. Sasuke punya pemikiran jika pemuda itu pasti akan membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar pada lantai marmer dibawahnya.

Hal itulah membuat Sasuke melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang sang pemuda. Berfikir jika ia melakukan hal itu, sang pemuda tidak akan bisa membanting tubuhnya ke lantai.

Sejujurnya, dalam hati kecil Sasuke yang paling dalam, muncul rasa takut akan kematian, yang mungkin saja akan menghampirinya tak lama lagi.

Tapi, itu berbeda jauh dengan tatapan matanya yang terarah pada manik biru jernih sang pemuda alpha. Manik cantiknya menatap manik biru milik pemuda alpha dengan penuh berani, serta ambisi-entah apa.

Tangan yang melingkar di punggung sempitnya mengerat, dan menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat. Tubuh bagian depan Sasuke menempel pada dada bidang milik pemuda alpha, begitu dekat hingga tak lagi ada jarak diantara keduanya.

Sang pemuda alpha memutuskan kontak mata, memandang pada leher jenjang sewarna salju milik Sasuke. Mata birunya berkilat.

Seraya menunduk, celah bibir terbuka lebar, serta gigi taring yang memanjang.

Sasuke tidak dapat melihat perubahan sang pemuda alpha. Ia pun memiringkan kepalanya, hal refleks yang selalu dilakukannya ketika merasa bingung. "Nii-sama..?"

Dibalik leher itu, sebuah serigai puas terpatri di bibir merah sang pemuda. Celah bibirnya terbuka semakin lebar, bersiap untuk menghujamkan taringnya.

"AKHH!" jerit Sasuke, kesakitan, dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan pandangannya mulai memburam oleh selaput bening air matanya.

Tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang mengoyak kulit perpotongan leher dan bahunya, Sasuke tidak sadar jika gigi taringnya memanjang.

Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar jika ia membanting kepalanya kebawah, dan gigi taringnya dengan sukses menancap pada perpotongan bahu sang pemuda alpha. Terlalu keras, membuat gigi taring Sasuke menancap begitu dalam hingga darah segar muncat mengenai wajahnya.

Yang Sasuke tahu setelah itu, sang pemuda alpha memang benar-benar membantai dirinya. Tapi, tidak dalam artian yang sebenarnya, yang dibantai dengan kekerasan maupun benda tajam. Sasuke, dia dibantai oleh sang pemuda alpha menggunakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sasuke bayangkan, yaitu—

—benda besar yang membuat Sasuke merasa tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Haii~~

Fic baru dari saya!

Buat yang belum paham, pemuda alpha yang menandai Sasuke, sekaligus menyelamatkannya dari kebakaran adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Saya sudah menjelaskan ciri-cirinya secara rinci diatas, kan?

Maaf jika gaje, dan banyak Typo(s).

Sebenarnya ngak yakin mau update fic ini atau tidak. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur saya buat, ya.. Update aja lah.

Gimana pendapat kalian, pantaskah fic ini dilanjutkan?

Next or delete?

Review, pleasee...


	2. Chapter 2: Keping 1

Kawasan Namika, kaum manusia.

Beberapa jam sebelum kebakaran

.

"Sasuke," Wanita berusia senja itu memanggil seorang bocah berusia dua belas tahun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan.

Sang bocah dengan wajah segar pasca gosok gigi dan mencuci muka menghampiri neneknya. Dengan bantuan tangan-tangan terampil neneknya, Sasuke telah berada dibawah selimut hangat. "Ada apa, nek?" tanyanya.

Sang nenek menghela nafas lelah sebelum bersuara. "Ada satu pertanyaan dari nenek. Jawab dengan jujur, ne, Sasuke?"

Meskipun tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang dibahas neneknya malam ini, Sasuke hanya menggangguk menyetujui sebagai jawaban. Sasuke tidak pernah berbohong sebelumnya, satu kalipun. Itu juga merupakan ajaran dari nenek berwajah ayu didepannya ini.

Dengan mata hitam bulatnya, Sasuke mendapati neneknya menggigit bibir bergincu merah tipis. "Sebelumnya, ketika kau tidak bersama kakek atau nenek, disekolah, atau dimanapun. Apa—apakah kau pernah disentuh oleh orang lain?" Wanita berusia itu mungkin saja merasa khawatir dengan bocah yang dirawatnya sejak usianya memasuki satu tahun. Itu masuk akal juga. Karena selain menyangdang status omega, bocah yang memasuki usia tiga belas tahun didepannya itu memiliki rupa yang sangat sempurna. Segala hal tentang bocah itu sangat sempurna. Baik dalam fisik maupun kecerdasan, semuanya fantastis. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika banyak alpha ataupun beta yang tergiur dengan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Atau bahkan, mencoba menandai Sasuke di usia dini.

"Disentuh?" alis yang melengkung sempurna itu menukik tajam, tidak terlalu paham dengan pengertian disentuh yang dimaksud neneknya. Apakah disentuh itu sama dengan cubitan pipi yang biasa didapatkannya dari teman dan gurunya disekolah? Ah ya itu mungkin saja. "Pernah." jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Pupil mata coklat madu yang melebar milik neneknya tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Oh—apakah itu adalah hal buruk? Sasuke bertanya tanpa menyuarakannya.

"Oleh siapa? Apakah kakek atau nenekmu mengenalnya?"

Sasuke tampak berfikir, mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang pernah mencubit pipinya, merangkul bahunya, dan yang menggandeng tangannya di lingkungan sekolah. "Banyak, dan kakek-nenek tentu saja mengenalnya." mengingat jika kakek dan neneknya kerap kali mengantar jemputnya ke sekolah, sudah pasti mereka mengenal guru-guru dan teman dekatnya disekolah.

Wajah putih dengan beberapa kerutan usia dibawah kantung mata dan sekitar bibir itu menghoror. "A—apa?!"

Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya bingung. Tidak tahu kenapa reaksi yang diberikan neneknya sangat luar biasa padahal dirinya sendiri yang mengalami hanya menganggap bahwa hal itu sudah biasa. "Disentuh bukankah itu berupa mencubit pipiku tanpa ijin, merangkul bahuku dan menggandeng tanganku bukan?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan dan berharap tidak ada kesalahpahaman.

Hanya dalam sedetik raut wajah wanita itu menjadi penuh kelegaan. "Oh, bukan." desahnya. "Yang nenek maksud disentuh itu, dalam artian dicium, dipeluk, disetu—"

"Ah ya, kalau dicium, pernah satu kali oleh temanku." ujarnya, memotong pejelasan neneknya begitu saja. "Dikelas, aku punya sahabat dekat. Namanya Gaara."

'Bocah omega berambut merah itu?' sang nenek membatin.

"Sejak kami menjadi teman, tepatnya saat awal penerimaan siswa baru, Gaara jarang sekali berbicara. Ketika diajak berbicara, dia hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Bahkan, pernah juga Gaara merespon hanya dengan gelengan ataupun anggukan. Maka dari itu, aku dan teman-teman yang lain pernah mengira jika Gaara tidak bisa berbicara."

Wanita senja itu menjadi pendengar yang sangat baik.

"Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sungguh dikejutkan olehnya." Ekor mata Sasuke melirik kearah neneknya memastikan bahwa neneknya masih tetap setia mendengar ceritanya, apalagi ini adalah bagian paling menarik bagi Sasuke. "Saat Gaara datang, dia berteriak girang sambil memelukku erat hingga aku merasa sesak dan bahkan Gaara mencium pipi kanan dan pipi kiriku."

"Hanya pipi?" wanita senja berstatus omega itu bertanya—memastikan.

"Um!" Sasuke menggangguk, "Saat kutanya kenapa dia sangat gembira, Gaara malah menunjukkan sebuah tanda aneh yang ada pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tanda itu berupa garis yang membentuk lingkaran, serta sebuah nama seseorang yang ditulis menggunakan huruf kanji. Entah apa tulisannya, aku lupa, nek."

Sebuah senyum ayu tergambar di wajah wanita itu. "Oh, itu namanya tanda dari pasangan dominan, sang alpha."

"Tanda..?"

"Iya, itu adalah tanda dari pasangan. Untuk submassive(beta-submassive dan/atau omega); jika tandanya berada pada pergelangan tangan kiri, biasanya disebut sebagai half-mark. Yang kedua, jika tandanya berada di perpotongan leher biasanya disebut full-mark." jelasnya.

Ini sungguh hal baru bagi Sasuke. "Lalu pengertian dari half-mark dan full-mark?"

"Half-mark adalah sebuah tanda yang diberikan dari dominan ke submassive, terbentuk jika dominan menandai submassive dengan cara menggigit pergelangan tangan kiri submassive. Sesuai dengan istilahnya, half-mark hanya bersifat sementara dan bisa menghilang jika sang dominan memutuskan ikatan atau ada dominan, baik itu dominan pasangan maupun dominan lain memberikannya full-mark.

Dan full-mark itu sendiri adalah tanda yang terbentuk jika dominan menandai submassive dengan cara menggigit perpotongan leher submassive. Full-mark bersifat selamanya, yang berarti tidak akan bisa dihapus oleh siapapun, dan oleh apapun itu."

"Oh, full-mark seperti milik nenek?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk perpotongan leher neneknya.

"Ya."

"Berarti milik Gaara berupa half-mark ya?" Sasuke manggut-manggut menyetujui ungkapannya sendiri. "Tapi nek, itu kan berlaku untuk submassive. Lalu untuk dominan, bagaimana?"

"Ada dua istilah, half-symbol dan full-symbol. Yaitu merupakan tanda yang dibuat oleh submassive untuk sang dominan. Pengertian secara keseluruhan hampir sama dengan half-mark dan full-mark. Hanya saja, untuk half-symbol tandanya dibuat dengan submassive yang menggigit pergelangan tangan kanan dominan, yang kemudian tandanya akan terbentuk dipergelangan tangan kanan sang dominan.

Lalu untuk full-symbol, sang submassive menggigit sang dominan tepat pada perpotongan leher, yang kemudian tandanya akan muncul dibagian perut."

Satu dua kali, Sasuke mengedip. Mencoba mencerna penjelasan neneknya. "Oh..Hoam—mh!" Sasuke paham, tentu. Tapi rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya.

"Dan satu lagi, khusus jika pasanganmu seorang manusia, maka tanda yang terbentuk hanya akan berupa garis lingkaran dengan bubuhan huruf kanji ditengah sebagai nama pasangan. Tapi jika pasanganmu bukan manusia, maka tanda yang muncul akan sangat bervariasi."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Berarti pasangan Gaara adalah kaum manusia, ya." simpulny. Ia kembali menguap lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Nenek, aku sudah ngantuk." keluh Sasuke. Kelopak matanya sungguh terasa sangat berat.

Tersenyum lembut, wanita senja itu bangkit dari duduknya dari pinggir ranjang. Tangannya dengan telaten membenarkan letak selimut tebal hingga sebatas leher Sasuke. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan ditelinga Sasuke. "Disentuh yang kumaksud adalah bersetubuh, dasar bocah."

Sasuke tidak terlalu mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena sebagian kesadarannya telah menghilang ke alam mimpi. "Selamat tidur, Sasuke. Mimpi indah." lirihnya seraya mengecup kening Sasuke penuh sayang.

"Hmm.." Gumam Sasuke yang telah tertidur pulas.

Ada kekehan kecil yang menggema dalam kamar luar serba biru itu. "Hah, dasar. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, bocah." gerutunya.

.

.

.  
Breakdown (c) SuzyOnix

Naruto (c) MK

Genre; Romance, Supernatural, Fantasy Pair; Naruto X Sasuke, many other in next chap

Warning; Yaoi! Lime/Lemon! A/B/O-Verse! Typo(s)! PedoNaru(?)!

Hanya untuk dewasa!

Note; Semoga pembaca sekalian tidak bingung dengan penjelasan mengenai half-mark full-mark dan half-symbol full-symbol.  
Semua mahluk, baik itu manusia atau yang lainnya, memiliki kemampuan untuk memanjangkan taring guna untuk menandai pasangannya.

Jangan protes tentang istilah yang saya gunakan di fic ini, karena pada dasarnya ini hanyalah dunia berlatar penuh fantasi.

Breakdown Keping1

.

.

.

.

Kawasan Namika, kaum Manusia..

Sebuah bangunan megah di pinggir hutan

.

.

Tubuh mungil sang omega bergetar pelan dibawah kukungan sang alpha. Aliran darah dalam nadinya berpacu cepat seiring dengan detak jantungnya.

Kurang dari tiga detik setelah saling menancapkan taringnya, pria alpha itu sungguh benar-benar membanting tubuhnya. Namun bukan di lantai marmer yang dingin dan keras, pria itu justru membanting tubuh kecilnya diatas permukaan ranjang besar yang empuk, hingga membuat tubuh kecilnya memantul oleh pegas ranjang beberapa kali.

Belum sempat Sasuke memekik terkejut, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh pria alpha. Disaat itulah Sasuke merasa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi panas.

Serigai tipis mengembang di bibir sang alpha.

Sasuke sungguh tidak tahu mengapa. Tubuh kekar yang memenjarakannya, entah bagaimana Sasuke merasa aman dan terlindungi. Seolah apa yang dilakukan pria itu terhadap tiap inchi tubuh mungilnya bukanlah apa-apa.

"Mhm-Ahh.." Sasuke mendesah tertahan, sesaat dimana lidah basah pria itu menelusup diantara celah bibir mungilnya, dan menelusuri tiap sudut mulut kecilnya. Sementara lidahnya bergerak pasif, ada rasa manis yang bisa Sasuke kecap.

Sasuke merasa bulu kuduknya meremang, ketika kulitnya yang berkeringat disapu lembut oleh udara dingin. Bocah omega itu terlambat mengetahui saat pria alpha telah menelanjanginya secara utuh.

Bokong bulat sang omega diremas lembut oleh tangan besar pria alpha, menangkupnya gemas. Sang pemilik melenguh panas dengan nafas putus-putus.

"A—apa yang nii-san—hah—lakukan pada—ku..hh?" Ada rasa asing saat sesuatu yang kering memasuki lubang basahnya—akibat dari cairan alami yang dikeluarkannya. Melalui hidungnya, Sasuke bisa membaui aroma manis memabukkan yang mengambang diudara. Tanpa tahu jika aroma itu berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Naruto—hh—panggil aku Naruto." bisik suara rendah penuh deru nafas itu di cuping telinganya.

Sasuke lambat mendengar, tapi dia mencoba bersuara. "Mnhh—Na—Naru.."

Leher putih jenjang Sasuke yang berhiaskan tanda spiral dengan bubuhan huruf kanji yang sangat rumit—tanda kebesaran dari sang dominan—dijilat dan dihisap penuh perasaan, membuat tanda itu bersinar merah terang dalam kurun waktu tiga detik.

.

.  
=Breakdown=

.

.  
Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya terlonjak maju mundur ketika benda yang diyakininya kejantanan milik sang pria dominan menghentak pinggulnya tanpa ampun. Beberapa detik yang lalu Sasuke memang sempat melirik kebawah ketika benda tumpul dan keras merangsek memasuki lubangnya.

Sakit adalah hal yang Sasuke rasakan detik itu membuat Sasuke berfikir jika tubuhnya dibelah menjadi dua. "Naru—mh, sa—sakit..hh—" Lagi, tetes demi tetes liquid bening mengalir keluar dari mata indahnya membentuk sungai kecil di pipi sewarna tomat miliknya. Ada bau anyir yang menggambang di udara membuat Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa bagian bawah tubuhnya—lubangnya—berdarah oleh kejantanan besar pria itu.

Sasuke mendengar pria diatasnya menggeram rendah. Hanya sedetik tubuhnya berhenti bergerak sebelum tubuh atletis pria itu kembali menghentak tubuhnya lebih kuat dan dalam. "Naru—Ahh!~" Sasuke tidak tahu itu, namun ada rasa nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh dan otaknya hingga sumsum tulang belakangnya. Sakit yang dirasakannya beberapa detik yang lalu kini menguap entah kemana.

Tetesan saliva yang terus-menerus keluar dari sudut bibir mungil Sasuke mengalir turun membasahi dagu dan leher jenjangnya. Sasuke tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena sedetik salivanya menetes keluar, maka didetik kemudian akan ada yang menjilatinya dengan lapar.

Seringkali, mulut hangat sang pria dominan akan memanggut bibir mungilnya, menyelip masuk dan mengobrak-abrik rongga mulutnya secara penuh tanpa terlewati, membuat tetesan saliva kembali mengalir deras yang kemudian dijilat penuh nafsu oleh sang dominan.

Kaki kecil Sasuke dibuka lebih lebar kemudia diangkat tinggi hingga lututnya bersinggungan dengan bahu sempitnya. "Sasuke.." geram suara serak rendah diatasnya. Tubuh atletisnya kembali menghentak tubuh kecil Sasuke kian cepat dan dalam.

"Ah.."

Fikiran Sasuke terasa kosong. Hanya ada satu nama dalam fikirannya, juga sebuah rasa. "...Mhh—Nikmat. Nikmat, Naru. Hh.. Na—Ahh~"

"Sasuke.."

Kaki mungil itu kembali diturunkan, salah satu kakinya dimiringkang beberapa derajat guna mencari posisi yang cocok untuk memasukkan lebih dalam.

Dan entah insting atau apa, dengan mengais sisa kekuatannya, Sasuke melingkarkan kaki kecilnya pada pinggang sang alpha diatasnya. Mencari pegangan dan untuk pengendalian.  
"Sasuke—" Panggilan itu lagi, entah mengapa terdengar sesak di indra pendengar Sasuke, membuatnya mengeratkan lengan kecilnya yang melingkar dileher kokoh sang pria alpha—mencakarnya lembut, serta tungkai kakinya yang semakin melilit erat pinggang sang alpha.

"Naru!~"

"Sa—Sasuke—kh!"

Dunia Sasuke meledak dengan warna putih sejuta kilatan cahaya.

Dan semua terasa hangat.

.

.  
=Breakdown=

.

.

Di kawasan Ganai, dominasi kaum Nai/Beast.

Hanya ada denting suara sendok dan garpu dalam ruang besar bernuansa hijau dan putih biru. Seorang alpha dewasa yang duduk di kursi utama memakan hidangan mewah diatas meja dengan tenang.

Berbeda dengan sang alpha dewasa, seorang alpha yang lebih muda mencengkram sendok dan garpu yang digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Tanpa berniat memakan hidangan yang tersaji diatas piringnya, sendok dan garpu itu ia kenakan hanya untuk membuat hidangan itu hancur tanpa rupa.

Sang alpha dewasa melirik datar kearah putranya. "Makan hidangannya, Itachi." ujarnya hampir tanpa intonasi suara.

"Tidak." alpha pemuda bernama Itachi menggeleng pelan dengan jawaban sama datarnya. "Tidak sebelum ayah membatalkan pernikahanku dengan dia." ekor mata Itachi menatap sinis pada pemuda bersurai merah disampingnya, "Aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan omega lemah seperti dirinya!" dinginnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang menjadi objek pembicaraan seketika menghentikan suapan dari sendok yang hendak dilahapnya. Ia meletakkan sendoknya dan menunduk dalam, tiba-tiba merasa tak nyaman pada kursi berbusa empuk yang disinggahinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Ita—"

"Terlebih dia hanya dari kalangan ras manusia. Tidak sepadan denganku, seorang pangeran negeri Ganai. Calon ratu negeri Ganai seorang manusia rendahan? Cih! Menjijikkan. Lagipula—"

BRAKKK!

"DIAM!"

Suara gebrakan keras yang ditimbulkan sang alpha dewasa membuat semua tubuh dalam ruangan besar itu tersentak kaget, termasuk sang alpha muda yang seketika membeku ditempat.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Uchiha Itachi. Sungguh tidak pantas jika calon pemimpin negeri ini memiliki mulut busuk sepertimu. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika kau berani memotong ucapanku? Sungguh luar biasa sekali, anak muda!" Mata hitam sang alpha dewasa menatap tajam pada anaknya.

Emosi Itachi tersulut seketika. "Itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan kelakuan busuk ayah. Membuang istri dan anak hanya untuk ditukarkan dengan dia?" walau tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut, ayah dari Uchiha Itachi tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud anaknya. "Kheh! Aku bahkan tak yakin jika omega rendahan itu masih bersih. Menikahinya pun aku pasti mendapat sisa, bukan? Ah.. atau mungkin ayah pernah memakainya? Ha—kasihan sekali. Pasti kau membujuk ayahku agar bisa mendapatkan posisi bagus dalam kawasan ini. Dasar mura—

BRAKK! PLAKK!

—han."

"Dasar—hiks—biadab.." lirih sang pelaku penamparan terhadap Itachi. Wajah memerah karena menahan tangis menatap dengan sorot terluka pada Itachi.

Itachi tercenung menatap mata merah sang omega.

"...bajingan.." telinganya berdenging sesaat akibat tamparan keras tangan kecil yang telak mengenai pipinya.

Dan omega itu berlalu pergi dengan setengah berlari, tak lagi menoleh pada Itachi.

Fugaku—ayah Itachi, menatap kecewa pada anaknya. "Aku tak pernah ingat punya anak sebrengsek ini." ujarnya tanpa nada, namun sirat akan kecewa. Kemudian pria alpha itu beranjak pergi, menyusul kepergian sang omega manusia bersurai merah.

Manik hitam Itachi semakin menggelap, tertutup kabut penuh kebencian. "Kheh!" sinisnya, lalu memakan hidangan dengan tenang seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Ia pun dengan mudahnya menghiraukan berbagai macam tatapan oleh para maid dan penjaga di setiap sudut ruangan besar itu.

.

.  
=Breakdown=

.

.

Bias hangat sinar mentari menembus gorden tipis jendela di ruangan besar serba putih, jatuh ke ranjang dimana seorang bocah tengah mengeluh pelan karena terganggu.

Tubuh kecil berlapis piyama tidur berguling kekanan berharap cahaya terang sang mentari tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Berhasil, dan senyum penuh kemenangan terpatri di bibir mungil si bocah manis. Ia semakin menyamankan diri dengan menarik selimut hangat hingga sebatas leher.

Suara ketukan pintu sama sekali tidak mengusik tidurnya, juga sayup-sayup suara halus seseorang.

"...ke-sama.."

Sedikit terusik oleh suara halus itu, Sasuke kembali menarik selimutnya hingga tubuh kecilnya tertutupi selimut sepenuhnya.

Hening.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening, namun masih belum mau membuka mata. Ah ya, barangkali orang itu sudah paham bahwa Sasuke belum ingin beranjak dari kasur empuknya.

"Sasuke.."

Suara rendah familiar yang menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke membuat bocah omega itu sedikit bergidik. Sasuke merasa selimutnya ditarik paksa, membuat Sasuke sontak bangun dan membuka mata pertanda tak rela. Sasuke menatap liar pada sekitar, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang telah berani mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Tapi saat melihat seorang pria bersurai pirang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang—bagian bawah tubuhnya tertutup handuk putih, mata bulat Sasuke langsung melotot menggemaskan.

"K—kau... Naru!"

Sudut bibir lelaki itu tertarik membuat sebuah serigaian tipis. Latar belakang lelaki bersurai pirang itu berupa sinar matahari yang masuk melewati celah kecil pada kelambu putih tipis, membuatnya tampak luar biasa tampan hingga Sasuke sempat mengira bahwa pria itu sesosok malaikat cahaya.

Ranjang memberat seiring dengan sang lelaki dominan yang menaiki ranjang. Ia merangkak pelan menghampiri Sasuke dengan sebuah serigai tipis yang tak pernah luput dari bibirnya.

Melihat serigaian itu, entah mengapa mengingatkan Sasuke akan kejadian semalam yang dilaluinya. Dimana tubuhnya dibanting pada ranjang besar, digigit, dihisap sedemikian rupa hingga dirinya memekik kesakitan. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri jika dibalik rasa luar biasa sakit itu ada kenikmatan yang lebih dalam hingga membuat fikirannya kosong dan hanya mampu menyebut sebuah nama—Naruto.

Terbatas jarak sepuluh centimeter diantara wajah halus sewarna salju dengan wajah maskulin sewarna tan. Sasuke bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat yang menyapu wajahnya, sementara Sasuke hanya mampu menahan nafas.

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kiri dibubuhkan. Serigai tipis milik sang lelaki alpha mengembang semakin lebar. "Selamat pagi Sasuke," katanya tanpa rasa sungkan kembali membawa bibir mungil sewarna buah persik itu dalam kecupan-kecupan kecil.

Ada rasa mengembang dalam perut Sasuke saat kata itu terlontar untuk dirinya. Seperti kumpulan kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas kesana-kemari dalam lingkup perut kecilnya. Tanpa sadar ruam merah muda menjalar pada pipi gembilnya. "Pa—pagi... Naru," katanya setengah ragu.

Naruto adalah orang asing. Sasuke mencacat sebaris kalimat dalam hati. Namun walau demikian, Sasuke tidak bisa menganggap lelaki pirang itu sebagai orang asing setelah apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin malam—saling memeluk dan berbagi kehangatan.

Itu mungkin saja kegiatan yang dilakukan seseorang untuk menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang kepada orang lain. Tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang dilakukan kakek dan neneknya beberapa hari sekali pada tiap malam, saling telanjang dan menyentuh satu sama lain, bukan begitu? Sasuke memang pernah melihat secara tidak sengaja—atau mungkin sengaja—kegiatan yang dilakukan kakek dan neneknya sewaktu dulu.

Ah, Sasuke sungguh rindu pada kakek dan neneknya. Tapi saat mengingat jika keduanya tidak terselamatkan saat kebakaran berlangsung membuat wajah Sasuke mengeruh dan hendak menangis.

Bocah omega yang hampir memasuki usia tiga belas tahun itu tidak menyadari saat tubuhnya diangkat dari atas ranjang. "Hey Sasuke.. kenapa menangis?" suara rendah itu membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit tersentak dalam gendongan sang alpha. Sasuke sedikit meringis kecil saat merasakan nyeri sepanjang tulang belakang dan pinggulnya.

Mata hitam bulat yang berkaca-kaca itu menatap mata biru jernih sang alpha dalam-dalam. "Aku rindu kakek dan nenek, Naru." cicitnya.

Senyum di bibir sang alpha memudar seketika. "Mereka sudah mati." ujarnya dingin seraya memutuskan kontak mata.

Sasuke menatap kecewa dan menunduk, menatap dada bidang atletis dari tubuh orang yang memberikan kehangatan padanya kemarin malam. Memandang kosong pada tanda spiral yang disertai bubuhan huruf kanji rumit berukuran besar, dengan pusar sebagai titik pusatnya. Tanda, yang tanpa diketahuinya, melekat indah diperpotongan lehernya namun dengan ukuran lebih kecil. "A—aku..." ia menunduk semakin dalam, menenggelamkan wajah sedihnya pada dada bidang sang alpha. "Aku—hiks.." tangan kecilnya yang sebelumnya terkulai lemah disisi tubuhnya mulai bergelayut untuk memeluk erat leher jenjang Naruto.

Naruto mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Sasuke. Sorot matanya menerawang jauh dengan pandangan sendu.

Sang alpha penguasa keenam kawasan merasa begitu bahagia, namun menyesal dalam waktu bersamaan. Sesak.

Naruto beranjak menuju kamar mandi masih dengan tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya. Menulikan telinga dari isak tangis omeganya.

.

.

=Breakdown=

.

.  
"Dia... adikku?"

.

.

Bocah alpha berusia tidak lebih dari dua belas tahun didepan menatapnya dengan mata biru yang berbinar. "Mama!" ujarnya hampir menyamai teriakan.

.

.  
—tbc

.

.

Ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? Jujur saja, Suzy ngak nyangka jika respon para reader sangat luar biasa! Thank you very much! ^_^ .  
Suzy ngak bisa berkomentar banyak untuk fic saya yang ini. Suzy hanya bisa berharap kalian suka. Oh, iya. Tanpa Suzy jelaskan lebih rinci, kalian tahu'kan nama pemuda bersurai merah itu?

.  
Jika di fic Suzy yang judulnya My Name Just Sasuke dia jadi seme, maka di fic ini saya akan buat dia jadi uke, yaitu uke yang menderita! Hahaha XD Pair itu mungkin hanya selingan, tapi ada kaitan erat dengan pair utama, yaitu NaruSasu!

Ng? Ada yang menyinggung soal sifat dan watak Sasuke? Kalau di fic ini, untuk kedepannya, sifat Sasuke itu seperti kucing. Terkadang bersifat manis, tapi ada kalanya saat ia bersifat kasar, galak, dan 'nakal'.

.

Fic yang berjudul Breakdown ini tidak ada istilah vampire-werewolf, karena saya ingin fic ini beda dari fic saya yang lain. Dan saya tekankan sekali lagi jika ini adalah dunia modern, masa dimana teknologi dan informasi serba canggih. Tapi mereka yang bukan manusia, tetap memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. Ada aturan tertentu mengenai penggunaan kekuatan yang akan dijabarkan seiring dengan kelanjutan fic ini.

Sebenarnya Suzy sedikit bingung. Ada satu review yang tidak suka dengan fic ini, dan menyuruh saya untuk menghapusnya. Ya, mungkin ini fic tidak bermutu. Tapi saat membaca review lain dari para reviewer yang lain, Suzy jadi tambah semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Jadi, mohon dukungannya minna~

.

.

...Review please?

(01 November 2015)


	3. Chapter 3: Keping 2

_**Unknown place**_

Tes

Tes

Tes

Suara tetesan air itu terdengar menggema dalam ruang lembab nan gelap, berasal dari langit-langit yang basah. Tak ada setitikpun cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk pada ruangan yang berada tiga puluh meter dibawah tanah. Sebuah pintu sebagai akses satu-satunya adalah lembaran baja padat dengan tebal lima inci yang digembok rapat dari luar. Dibagian bawah pintu baja, ada sebuah lubang yang ditutup menggunakan papan kayu, yang mana bisa dibuka dengan mudah—baik dari dalam maupun dari luar.

Tak jauh dari pintu baja itu, ada dua piring berisi makanan lezat yang masih baru. Namun didekat itu, dua pecahan piring serta makanan yang telah busuk tercecer berantakan.

Ruangan persegi dengan luas dua puluh lima meter itu dilengkapi dengan sebuah ranjang kusam, selimut kumal serta sebuah bantal tak biasa.

Satu bohlam kecil disudut tembok berpendar redup menerangi ruang gelap penuh sesak itu.

Diatas ranjang kusam itu, seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Samar-samar, suara isakan kecil terdengar dari celah bibirnya. "Sa—Sasu.. hiks—"

Diatas lantai berdebu, seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut putih duduk bersender pada ranjang. Tidak beda jauh dengan keadaan omeganya, alpha itu sesekali menitikkan air matanya. Bayangan tentang bocah omega berusia dua belas tahun yang tengah tersenyum manis terngiang di fikirannya, seketika membuat mentalnya _down_. Anak adopsinya, yang telah dia anggap sebagai cucunya, kini tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Sasuke menghilang dalam kebakaran itu.

Alpha berambut putih itu memang tidak tahu pasti detail kejadiannya. Yang ia ingat adalah, kobaran api yang menjilat lapar memenuhi sekelilingnya. Alpha itu mengguncang tubuh omeganya dan membangunkannya.

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka hanya manusia, dan manusia takut api. Sepasang alpha omega yang tak memiliki keturunan itu hanya bisa berteriak panik, dan memanggil-manggil nama cucu angkatnya.

Mereka berdua mulai terbatuk hebat ditengah kobaran api yang mengepulkan asap hitam. Suara merekapun melemah, hingga pandangan mereka berkunang akibat kekurangan oksigen. Tapi sebelum mereka jatuh tak sadarkan diri, mereka melihat suatu hal yang tak terduga.

Api yang berkobar itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi es yang merambat cepat. Tak hanya itu, seluruh sisi kamar luas itu termasuk lantai dan langit-langit kamar mereka membeku. Bahkan ranjang yang sebagian telah dilalap api juga menjadi beku. Menyisakan udara kotor yang penuh debu.

Lalu pintu kamar yang sebagian berlubang karena api didobrak paksa. Disana, diambang pintu itu, pasangan alpha omega itu melihat seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut putih, diikuti oleh empat pria tanpa masker dibelakangnya. Kesamaan dari kelima pria itu adalah sudah pasti merupakan alpha, dan mereka mengenakan jubah berwarna putih salju.

Dan setelahnya, pasangan alpha omega itu benar-benar jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Saat membuka mata, mereka telah berada disini. Didalam ruangan yang dikekang oleh pintu baja setebal sekian inci, tanpa tahu dimana secara pasti.

"Jiraiya—apakah… apakah Sasuke bisa… selamat?" omega yang memeluk lututnya berkata lirih diantara samar isak tangisnya.

Alpha berambut putih panjang itu menoleh pada pasangannya, menatap kelu pada wajah cantik omeganya yang memerah karena tangis. Merasa tak tega, alpha yang bernama Jiraiya itu beranjak dari lantai dan duduk di dekat omeganya, memeluknya hangat berharap itu bisa memberi ketenangan walau hanya secuil.

"Pasti—" suara itu tercekat saat mengatakan hal yang diragukannya, "—Sasuke pasti bisa selamat, Tsunade. Walaupun dia hanyalah omega… aku tahu, Sasuke itu kuat." Setitik kristal bening kembali jatuh dari sudut mata sang alpha.

"Kita tidak punya musuh, bahkan satu pun, Jiraiya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa kita—hiks…" Tsunade tak lagi mampu menahan isak tangisnya. "Ah ya—hiks—pasti… mereka yang melamar Sasuke.. lalu kutolak lamarannya—hiks—memendam dendam pada kita. Salah satu dari mereka—hiks—pasti membakar rumah kita… menyekap kita, lalu menculik Sasuke.." omega itu terus meracau, mengeluarkan keluh kesah dalam fikirannya.

Jiraiya hanya diam mendengarkan racauan omeganya. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam fikirannya.

'Jika memang ada yang sengaja membakar rumahku dan menculik Sasuke karena lamarannya kutolak, lalu mengapa mereka tidak membunuh aku dan Tsunade? Kenapa mereka hanya mengurung kita?' batin Jiraiya. "Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja." Kata Jiraiya meyakinkan omeganya.

"Ta—tapi.."

Jiraiya melepas pelukannya dan kini mencengkeram bahu Tsunade. Maniknya menatap mata coklat madu milik omeganya penuh keyakinan. "Sasuke itu omega kuat, karena.. Sasuke bukan manusia seperti kita."

Manik coklat madu Tsunade melebar tak percaya. "Ba—bagaima—?" Suara Tsunade tercekat ditenggorokan. Lidahnya mendadak kelu untuk bersuara, saat mengetahui bahwa bayi mungil yang Tsunade kira bayi manusia, bayi yang dirawatnya selama dua belas tahun ini nyatanya bukanlah manusia.

Bohong jika Tsunade mempercayai hal itu secara mentah-mentah. Bayi mungil yang telah menjelma menjadi omega rupawan dambaan para alpha, tidak mungkin memiliki kekuatan supernatural seperti api atau semacamnya.

Namun melihat manik alphanya yang memancarkan keyakinan dan kesungguhan, Tsunade tidak bisa untuk tidak percaya.

"Bangsa manusia tidak akan memilili warna kulit seperti itu." Suara berat nan serak sang alpha berambut putih panjang menggema dalam ruang temaram dibawah tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasi, Tragedi**

 **Pair: NarutoXSasuke and many other in next chap**

 **Warning: Yaoi/BL! A/B/O-Verse!**

 **Strong!Naruto, Perfect!Sasuke!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Jiraiya dan Tsunade adalah orang yang mengadopsi Sasuke**

 **Cerita akan dijelaskan lebih rinci seiring dengan kelanjutan tiap chapter**

 **.**

 **Saya harap, karakter Sasuke disini tidak terlalu ooc. Jika kalian para pembaca berkenan, mohon koreksi tentang karakter Sasuke yang saya gambarkan dalam fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **A/N: Pemuda berambut merah di chapter sebelumnya bukan Gaara ya**

Soalnya pada waktu itu Gaara berada di kawasan Namika—bangsa manusia, sedangkan Itachi berada di kawasan Ganai—bangsa Nai/Beast

.

Lho kok Naru!Pedo, memang berapa usia Naruto?

20-up? Iya benar sekali.

Tapi untuk lebih detailnya, cari tahu sendiri ya?

Dalam kelanjutan kisah absurd fanfiksi ini.

.

 **.**

 **Breakdown: Keping2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kawasan Namika, bangsa manusia**

Sebuah mobil limousine putih melaju ditengah-tengah ramainya jalan di salah satu kota di kawasan Namika, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Mata biru seorang Alpha yang duduk tenang dikursi belakang limousine itu sesekali melirik jalanan. Melihat aktivitas para bangsa manusia yang berlalu lalang. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang manusia muda berseragam sekolah menengah pertama yang tengah berlarian di trotoar jalan besar.

Ia mendesah sebelum bergumam pelan. "Sekolah umum ya?"

Seorang beta yang berada di dalam limousine itu menoleh, "Anda mengatakan sesuatu, Yang Mulia?" ia bertanya kepada sang alpha.

Alpha bermata biru itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Kabuto." titahnya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Menuruti titah sang alpha penguasa, beta berambut putih dan mengenakan kacamata bulat bernama Kabuto itu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Jemari lentiknya kembali menari diatas keyboard laptop yang di pangkunya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Suasana dalam limousine itu menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara ketukan jemari pada keyboard laptop yang masih menyala semenjak mereka berdua memasuki mobil.

Limousine itu kemudian memasuki jalanan yang lebih sepi, meninggalkan perkotaan bangsa manusia yang penuh sesak. Mobil itu melewati jalan yang disamping kanan-kirinya hanya terdapat pepohonan hijau, hingga sebuah gerbang tinggi yang terkunci rapat menjulang didepan, limousine itu berhenti sementara. Di sepanjang kanan dan kiri gerbang itu, sebuah tembok beton membentang tinggi mengelilingi wilayah luas didalamnya, membuat gerbang itu menjadi satu-satunya jalan masuk keluar dari wilayah luas didalam tembok.

Empat pria alpha dari dalam pos penjaga keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri tengah-tengah gerbang. Di salah satu tangan keempat pria alpha itu, sebuah kunci logam tergenggam erat, ia bertugas membuka kunci gerbang, sedang yang lainnya bertugas mendorong gerbang agar terbuka lebar.

Keempat pria alpha berpakaian serba hitam, yang bertugas mengawasi dan menjaga gerbang, membungkuk hormat ketika mobil limousine itu kembali melaju pelan memasuki wilayah didalam tembok. "Selamat datang, Yang Mulia!" Setelahnya, pintu gerbang kembali ditutup dan dikunci rapat.

Dua kilometer jauhnya limousine itu kembali melaju diantara ribuah pohon, sebelum sebuah banguan mewah tampak didepan mata.

Bangunan itu cukup besar, berjumlah tiga lantai, masuk dalam kategori mewah dan didesain serba putih bersih. Di sekeliling bangunan itu, ada banyak lokasi yang dijaga oleh masing-masing dua pria alpha. Termasuk dua pria alpha yang kini berjaga tak jauh dari pintu masuk, yang salah satunya membukakan pintu belakang limousine itu.

Menunduk hormat setelah membukakan pintu, kemudia penjaga itu berucap salam. "Selamat datang, Yang Mulia. Dan selamat sore!" ia berkata tak kalah hormat.

Alpha penguasa bermata biru dan bersurai pirang yang keluar dari limousine itu menggangguk, memberi sedikit apresiasi atas sikap hormat penjaga yang diberikan. Dibelakangnya, seorang beta berambut putih yang menenteng sebuah tas berisi laptop lah yang menjawab ramah, "Ya, selamat sore."

Naruto—nama alpha penguasa itu berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk, meninggalkan sang asisten bernama Kabuto dibelakang sana. Sesekali Naruto kembali mengangguk saat para penjaga disekitarnya membungkuk hormat.

"Sasuke ada dimana, bibi?" Naruto bertanya pada seorang wanita berstatus beta yang tengah memegang kemoceng ditangannya.

Wanita yang berpakaian ala maid, mahluk asli wilayah Namika—bangsa manusia, menjawab dengan kepala menunduk. "Sasuke-sama ada di ruang belajar di lantai dua, Naruto-sama.." jawabnya hormat. Wanita itu tersenyum hormat, membuat garis usia disekitar bibirnya nampak jelas.

Naruto menangguk pelan dan tersenyum banyak kata lagi, Naruto segera berlalu menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir kali Naruto bertemu Sasuke, jadi sudah pasti Naruto sangat rindu dengan omeganya. Naruto sengaja tidak memberi tahu Sasuke jika ia akan datang hari ini, karena Naruto ingin membuat kejutan. Naruto hanya ingin tahu reaksi Sasuke nantinya.

Itu sekitar dua bulan sejak Naruto membawa Sasuke kesini, ke istana kecilnya yang berada dikawasan Namika—sejak peristiwa kebakaran itu.

Naruto adalah seorang penguasa, raja dari segala raja yang mendiami wilayah Uzuki. Adalah kawasan pusat yang berada ditengah—dikelilingi oleh lima kawasan lain. Setiap waktu Naruto selalu berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya diistana Uzuki, menghadiri rapat dengan para menteri kerajaan, menjalin kerja sama dengan kawasan lain disegala bidang, mengurusi dua kubu yang sedang bersitegang, dan hal-hal lain yang menyangkut dalam dan luar di keenam kawasan. Naruto juga turut andil dalam menanggapi persengketaan wilayah yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kadangkala, Naruto rela terjun langsung ke medan pertempuran saat terjadi penyerangan dari luar wilayah Uzuki.

Pada dasarnya Uzuki adalah wilayah yang makmur dan subur. Dan itu semua berkat sang raja juga para rakyat yang bisa menangani segala hal dengan baik.

Namun, karena hal itu, banyak dari bangsa lain, terutama bangsa Shuu yang mendiami wilayah Shuka—wilayah yang berbatasan langsung dengan wilayah Uzuki disebelah selatan, melakukan penyerangan dan merampok harta termasuk bahan makanan. Para bangsa Shuu menyiksa, memperkosa, dan bahkan membunuh para bangsa Kyuubi. Mereka adalah kumpulan alpha dan beta brengsek yang merusak kedamaian diwilayah perbatasan.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto marah!

Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, Naruto terjun langsung dan memberantas mereka ditempat dengan kekuatannya. Tidak perlu senjata modern yang berhasil dibuat oleh bangsa manusia, karena nyatanya, hanya dengan kekuatan anginnya saja, Naruto mampu melubangi dan mengoyak tubuh mereka. Naruto juga mampu membuat mereka menjadi serpihan debu hanya dengan kekuatan api yang dimilikinya.

Jika berurusan dengan keadilan dan pelanggaran hak asasi, Naruto seorang raja yang bijaksana akan menjelma menjadi monster yang menakutkan. Jangan heran, karena seorang raja juga memiliki dua sisi yang bertolak belakang—sama seperti para bangsa-bangsa lainnya. Hanya saja, sisi buruk dari Uzumaki Naruto sang raja kawasan Uzuki, lebih buruk dari yang paling buruk.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyalahkan Naruto karena membunuh para bangsa Shuu itu secara sadis, bahkan sang raja Shuka sekalipun!

Selain karena Naruto seorang penguasa, juga ada hal yang telah disepakati dan disetujui. Hukum tertulis dengan tanda tangan oleh keenam raja. Hal itu adalah: Barang siapa yang melakukan sebuah kejahatan dan menyebabkan kerusakan dan menghilangkan nyawa individu/kelompok, maka mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal, berkali lipat lebih kejam.

Dan karena kesibukannya itulah, waktu luang Naruto menjadi sedikit. Naruto pun hanya bisa mengunjungi Sasuke satu minggu sekali—maksimal dua minggu sekali mengunjungi omeganya yang berada di kawasan Namika, lebih tepatnya istana kecilnya yang berada di pinggiran hutan.

Haah, Naruto mendesah lelah memikirkan itu semua.

Tapi… tidak, itu tidak boleh! Naruto pergi kesini adalah untuk bersantai, bermanja ria dengan omeganya, Sasukenya. Bukan untuk memikirkan masalah demikian yang membuat otaknya panas.

"Tidak mau!"/BRENG! BRENG!

Teriakan melengking yang disusul oleh suara tuts piano yang ditekan asal membuat Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Ah, Naruto kenal betul suara itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan suara Sasukenya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-sama, satu pertanyaan lagi un~"

Suara lain yang terdengar menuntut, membuat Naruto mengernyit heran. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Naruto melangkah cepat mencapai pintu didepan sana.

"Tidak mau jika yang bertanya Dei-nii!" Suara tuts piano yang kembali ditekan asal, dengan intensitas yang lebih keras dan cepat, mengiringi suara Sasuke yang meninggi.

Namun walau dengan suara seberisik itu, seseorang yang dipanggil Dei-nii tetap tidak menyerah. "Lalu Sasuke-sama ingin ditanya siapa un?"

Naruto makin curiga dengan apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu itu. Kenapa Sasuke terdengar sangat kesal? Naruto sudah memegang kenop pintu hendak memutar dan masuk kedalam, sebelum suara orang yang dipanggil Sasuke dengan sebuatan Dei-nii kembali terdengar.

"Ah, ditanya oleh Naruto-sama mau, un?" suara itu terdengar tengah menggoda, dan nama yang disebut Dei-nii itu membuat suara berisik piano didalam ruangan terhenti seketika.

Hening.

Naruto masih mematung didepan pintu, gagal paham dengan tingkah labil omeganya. Tadi bersuara kesal dan sekarang mendadak diam seribu bahasa setelah Dei-nii—atau pemuda omega bernama Deidara yang mendapat mandat dari Naruto untuk menjadi guru privat Sasuke—menyebut namanya didepan Sasuke.

Marah kah? Benci kah?

Mungkin iya, mengingat jika Naruto telah menandai Sasuke tanpa ijin. Tapi setelah mating pertama waktu itu(malam pertama Naruto dan Sasuke), Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan kebenciannya kepada Naruto. Sasuke justru terlihat pasif karena masih berduka kepada kakek-neneknya yang telah meninggal dunia. Selebihnya, Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam.

Tapi sepertinya, dua bulan berada disini telah membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih ekspresif. Dan jujur saja, Naruto sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Bisa menjadi acuan bahwa Sasuke tidak sepasif yang Naruto kira. Sasuke hanya perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan dan keluarga barunya.

Penasaran dengan reaksi Sasuke, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kedalam. Naruto hanya membuka pintu itu sedikit hingga membuat celah kecil yang memudahkan Naruto untuk mengintip kedalam.

Dan melihat Sasuke yang memalingkan wajah dengan pipi tembamnya yang merona merah adalah sebuah kejutan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Sasuke—omeganya. Duduk di depan piano. Memalingkan wajah. Pipi tembam yang merona merah.

'Manisnya~' Naruto membatin geli. O-Oh, bolehkah Naruto berharap bahwa Sasuke mulai menerimanya?

Seorang pemuda omega berambut pirang panjang yang duduk disofa tak jauh dari Sasuke tengah sibuk menahan tawa. "Pfftt—kenapa Sasuke-sama manis sekali un?~~" ia bertanya menggoda. Selama satu bulan menjadi guru privat Sasuke, Deidara tak pernah tahu jika Sasuke bisa bertingkah semanis itu. Awalnya Deidara mengira jika Sasuke adalah omega pendiam, berwajah datar, dan selalu bersifat acuh mengingat jika Deidara adalah orang asing bagi Sasuke(Sasuke tidak suka orang asing, walau entah mengapa Naruto adalah pengecualian). Tapi saat Deidara menyebut nama Naruto—alphanya Sasuke.. ah, tingkah manis Sasuke membuat Deidara ge—

"Berisik!" ketus Sasuke.

—mas. Sangat gemas.

"Ya ampuun~" Deidara memekik lagi. Tangannya menangkup dipipi persis seperti seorang submassive yang tengah jatuh cinta kepada dominan.

"Berisik Dei-nii!" tapi melihat gurunya tetap saja terkikik dengan wajah sumringah, Sasuke pun menyerah. "Baiklah baiklah! Satu pertanyaan lagi, dan setelah itu Deii-nii harus pergi!" ia berkata ketus. Dengan pipi yang masih merah, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kursi panjang didepan piano dan duduk tak jauh dari Deidara.

Walau masih terkikik kecil, Deidara berusaha menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Deidara menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi sebuah pertanyaan kepada Sasuke, yang diterima Sasuke dengan wajah datar tanpa minat. "Ini… pahami pertanyaannya un. Lalu jawab, dan terangkan kenapa nii-san kenapa Sasuke-sama menjawab itu un."

Sasuke hampir meremat kertas itu saat melihat satu pertanyaan yang panjangnya bahkan hampir memenuhi satu halaman.

Hening sejenak selama mata hitam Sasuke menelusuri kata demi kata pertanyaan itu, sementara otaknya bekerja keras memahami dan menjawab permasalahan yang tertulis disana.

Naruto pun yang masih sibuk mengintip diluar pintu juga terdiam. Menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan Sasuke terhadap pertanyaan yang Naruto ketahui pasti tentang ekonomi. Tentu, karena Deidara adalah guru privat Sasuke dalam pelajaran social.

"Raja tidak perlu ikut andil dalam perekonomian rakyat." Adalah jawaban yang singkat, padat dan jelas dari sang omega muda. Setelahnya, kertas itu Sasuke lipat menjadi delapan bagian kemudian Sasuke lemparkan keatas meja—bergabung dengan kertas-kertas lain yang telah dilipat rapi oleh tangan-tangan mungil Sasuke.

Deidara merasa tak puas akan jawaban Sasuke, maka Deidara menuntut penjelasan lebih. "Kenapa begitu un?"

"Memang begitu seharusnya."

"Maksudnya Apa—" Deidara terkadang masih bingung dengan cara berfikir Sasuke yang..? Entahlah. Saat Deidara memberikan beberapa pertanyaan diakhir sesi mengajar, Sasuke terkadang memberikan jawaban yang tidak terduga. Mungkin karena Sasuke masih belia—dua belas tahun, jadi Deidara hanya mampu memaklumi hal itu. Yang perlu Deidara lakukan hanyalah mengikuti alur dan tetap menggali kemapuan omega muda yang kelak akan menjadi Ratu Uzuki—bersanding dengan Raja Uzuki, alpha pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"…Un—?"

Melihat raut wajah bodoh sang guru berparas cantik, Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan. Sasuke sangat yakin jika Deidara hanya pura-pura seperti itu. Lagipula, mana ada orang bodoh yang menjadi guru. Disamping itu, Naruto tidak mungkin memberikan mandat kepada seorang guru bodoh untuk mengajari Sasuke 'kan?

Alpha mana yang ingin omeganya diajar oleh guru bodoh? Hah, jangan bercanda.

Tapi.. kenapa juga Naruto repot-repot memberikan Sasuke bimbingan khusus mengenai sosial dirumah, sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan itu. Sasuke lebih suka menghitung dan memahami rumus-rumus matematika dan ilmu alam daripada memahami sudut pandang para rakyat terhadap perekonomian social dan menyusun siasat dalam menentukan kebijakan-kebijakan terhadap masalah perekonomian yang dihadapi. Sasuke lebih suka berada dirumah daripada berada di tengah-tengah orang kalangan atas dan berfikiran luas.

Sasuke hanya ingin menjadi omega baik yang mengurus rumah dan anak-anak sementara sang alpha pergi untuk bekerja menafkahi keluarga. Itu saja sebenarnya, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Asal bahagia, itu saja sudah cukup.

"Sasuke-sama bisa menjelaskannya lebih detail un?"

Pertanyaan Deidara membuat Sasuke tersentak kecil dari lamunannya. Sasuke menatap tajam Deidara yang telah merusak imajinasi masa depannya.

"Dengar—" lama-kelamaan Sasuke merasa jengah dengannya. Bukan jengah pada Deidara, tapi lebih kepada materi yang Deidara ajarkan. Dan itu semua gara-gara perintah yang pastinya diberikan oleh Naruto. 'Ugh—awas saja jika Naruto sudah pulang.' batin Sasuke.

"—Dalam dunia yang terbagi menjadi enam kawasan, yaitu Namika, Lavel dan Navel, Shuka, Ganai, dan yang terakhir Namika. Saat ini perkembangan teknologi di enam kawasan, khususnya di kawasan Namika, semakin canggih dari hari ke hari, walaupun sistem peremerintahan masih saja tidak berubah, yaitu sistem kerajaan dimana kekuasaan tertinggi berada di tangan Raja dan persetujuan para menteri.

Kemajuan teknologi yang demikian akan dimanfaatkan oleh para produsen di seluruh kawasan untuk memajukan produk dagangannya baik berupa barang ataupun jasa. Terlebih saat ini perdagangan antar kawasan telah disetujui seluruh Raja, yang mengakibatkan produk/jasa dari luar kawasan akan mendapatkan izin untuk memasuki suatu kawasan tertentu.

Hal ini pasti menimbulkan adanya persaingan antar produsen, apalagi antar produsen yang memproduksi barang/jasa yang sama. Pada bagian ini, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Raja tidak perlu ikut campur. Kita akan membiarkan para produsen berfikir kreatif tentang: bagaimana cara dagangan mereka terjual habis. Bukan dalam sudut pandang negatif, melainkan sisi positif. Seperti mereka—para produsen—yang akan memberikan keunggulan pada dagangan mereka(barang/jasa) dengan cara tertentu atau penambahan bahan tertentu agar kualitas barang menjadi lebih unggul daripada produk lain. Dan masih banyak lainnya." Papar Sasuke panjang lebar.

Deidara menggangguk faham. "Itu cukup bagus, un. Namun jika begitu, sebagai seorang Raja, apa yang akan Raja lakukan jika hal-hal mengenai kegiatan ekonomi pada rakyat tidak perlu ikut andil un? Terlebih itu adalah hal yang cukup sensitive untuk kemakmuran suatu kawasan un. Dan lagi.. dengan cara yang Sasuke-sama jabarkan, itu mungkin suatu waktu akan mengalami kendala seperti adanya persaingan tidak sehat antar produsen barang/jasa. Jadi.. bagaimana un?" tuntut Deidara.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan permasalahan yang Dei-nii ujarkan padanya. Yang dikatakan Dei-nii ada benarnya juga, Sasuke fikir. Kening Sasuke berkerut kecil sebelum menyuarakan jawabannya, "Kurasa—"

"Sudah cukup."

Suara maskulin dari ambang pintu membuat Sasuke berhenti bicara. Spontan, dua omega beda usia dalam ruangan itu menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara.

"Naruto?!"

"Naruto-sama?!"

Mereka berkata hampir bersamaan, dengan nada yang menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Hai Sasuke," Naruto menyapa omeganya, kemudian menyapa guru privat Sasuke, "Hai Dei." Sapa Naruto ramah, dengan senyum lebar seperti Naruto yang biasanya—ramah pada siapa saja.

Sasuke mendengus dan memalingkan wajah. Sasuke sungguh benci jika ada yang memotong perkataannya, terlebih itu adalah Naruto—alphanya. Tapi dilain itu semua, Sasuke juga sedikit merasa senang karena Naruto pulang. Dua minggu tidak bertatap muka secara langsung tentu membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan ketiadaan alphanya. Dan kepulangan Naruto yang tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya membuat Sasuke terkejut, walau Sasuke tidak akan mau mengakui hal itu.

Seakan mengerti, Deidara segera mengemasi buku serta kertas—termasuk kertas yang dilipat kecil oleh Sasuke, dan memasukkannya kedalam tas besarnya.

Mata biru jernih sang alpha dewasa yang menangkap lipatan-lipatan kertas diatas meja, Naruto bertanya kemudian , "Sepertinya Sasuke membuatmu repot, Deidara-san?" Naruto menatap mata biru sang omega bersurai pirang panjang.

Deidara menunduk dua detik kemudian. Dan tanpa menghentikan tindakannya membereskan kertas-kertas dan buku itu, Deidara menjawab—sedikit panik. "Tidak, tentu tidak un. Sasuke-sama anak yang baik, un!"

Naruto mengulum senyum puas. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Deidara membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto, "Saya pamit dulu, Naruto-sama." Lalu Deidara berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

Naruto masih menatap tubuh kecil Deidara yang berjalan tergopoh menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke tidak suka jika diabaikan, dan Deidara melakukannya. Guru privat berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru itu bahkan tidak pamit kepada Sasuke. Maka dengan wajah masam, Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kursi pianonya. Disana, jemari mungil Sasuke mulai menekan asal tuts piano dengan keras agar mencuri perhatian Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap kearah Deidara.

BRENG! BRENG!

Suara tuts piano yang ditekan asal—lagi—kali ini membuat Naruto benar-benar tersentak. Naruto bahkan melonjak kecil ditempatnya berdiri karena rasa kejut berlebihan. "Astaga Sasuke.." Naruto mendesah kecil dan menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di belakang piano.

Sasuke mendiamkan jemarinya, dan mata hitamnya menatap mata biru jernih yang tidak dilihatnya selama dua minggu terakhir. Itu entah mengapa membuat dada Sasuke menjadi sesak.

Melupakan tingkah aneh Sasuke, "Mana pelukan selamat datang untukku hmm?" Naruto berkata lembut dengan senyum jahil. Ia kini berdiri tepat disamping kursi panjang piano yang Sasuke duduki, merentangkan kedua tangah lebar bersiap menerima pelukan rindu dari omeganya.

Sasuke memalingkan muka, dan jemari kecilnya kini kembali bergerak menekan tuts piano secara random, namun lebih pelan.

Melihat penolakan dan keacuhan Sasuke, hati Naruto terasa tertohok. "Sasuke~~" Naruto merengek, namun seperti yang sudah, Sasuke hanya kembali bersikap acuh. Tapi melihat rona merah muda di pipi gembil Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Nampaknya, memang benar jika Sasuke mulai menerima Naruto menjadi _mate_ nya. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya, Naruto pun mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke. "Mau bermain piano bersama?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat gerakan jemari mungil Sasuke terdiam.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, jari-jemari panjang Naruto renggangkan. Kemudian, telunjuk jari yang diikuti jemari lain mulai menekan pelan tuts-tuts piano.

Jemari mungil Sasuke masih terhenti—mengambang diatas tuts-tuts putih tulang tanpa menyinggungnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat lagu yang tengah Naruto mainkan saat ini.

Suara merdu piano yang dibawakan oleh Naruto mengalun merdu. Sasuke ingat lagu ini. Lagu yang beberapa tahun lalu menjadi tangga lagu teratas di kawasan Namika. Kawasan yang begitu padat dibagian pusat—terlebih di sekitar daerah kerajaan Namika, yang menjadi tempat lahirnya para bintang-bintang ternama didunia hiburan.

Dan saat alunan merdu itu sampai pada bagian awal untuk bernyani, tanpa sadar Sasuke terbawa suasana. Kelopak mata sewarna salju miliknya menutup pelan, dan bibirnya mulai bergerak menyenandungkan suara merdunya.

 _ **In a perfect storybook the wordl is brave and good**_

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka. Sasuke menoleh kesamping menatap mata biru teduh Naruto yang juga menatap tepat di mata.

 _ **A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow**_

Sasuke melepas kontak mata saat menyadari dirinya hampir terhanyut ke dalam mata itu. Sasuke menggeleng dan menatap lurus kedepan.

 _ **But life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain**_

 _ **Only you can cange your wordl tomorrow**_

Dalam angan Sasuke, terbayang wajah Naruto yang tengah mendekapnya di tengah kobaran api. Memberikan bisikan menenangkan walau wajah tan itu menampakkan ketegangan.

 _ **Let your smile light up the sky**_

 _ **Keep your spirit soaring high**_

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan mata birunya. Menatap omeganya yang tengah berpejam mata dengan celah bibir merah muda yang membuka guna bersuara. Suara merdu yang cukup tinggi, mampu menggetarkan Naruto sampai dalam hati.

Dan saat kepala dengan surai raven itu menoleh menatapnya, Naruto seakan lupa diri. Naruto bahkan tidak peduli bahwa jemari panjangnya menekan tuts piano kurang kuat sehingga menimbulkan satu nada yang berbeda. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto terpesona oleh keindahan sesosok omega, yang kini telah positif menjadi _mate_ nya.

 _ **Trust in your heart and your soul shines forever and ever**_

 _ **Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever**_

Apakah Naruto tengah berhalusinasi saat melihat sudut bibir merah muda omeganya terangkat walau hanya satu mili? Tersenyum tipis kearah Naruto dengan rona merah di pipi gembilnya. Senyum tipis yang Naruto lihat untuk kali pertama.

 _ **I believe in you dan in me**_

 _ **We are strong**_

Cukup. Pengendalian diri Naruto tidak sebesar yang sudah-sudah. Maka dengan insting alphanya, Naruto menunduk membawa wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke.

Satu kecupan didaratkan Naruto pada bibir mungil Sasuke.

Naruto tak lagi peduli jemari panjangnya berhenti menekan tuts piano, membuat ruang belajar yang cukup luas itu menjadi hening. Tak peduli pada manik hitam yang membola didepannya.

Yang Naruto pedulikan, adalah suara rintihan penuh penolakan dari Sasuke saat Naruto memcumbunya.

Sasuke menggeleng dan meronta, berusaha memutuskan tautan bibir Naruto dari bibirnya. "Henti—umph..!"

Naruto tidak menerima penolakan itu. Naruto pun mencengkram dua pergelangan tangan kecil Sasuke disamping tubuhnya, menjaga agar tangan itu tak lagi mendorong bahu kokohnya menjauh. Bibir Naruto membuka menutup guna melumat bibir mungil Sasuke.

Tapi walau begitu, Sasuke tidak mau menerima hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Bukannya tidak mau menuruti keinginan alphanya, Sasuke hanya merasa kurang siap. Perlakuan Naruto juga cenderung tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke kurang siap tingkat dua. Maka dari itu Sasuke menolaknya.

Dan lagi, Sasuke baru mengalami pasca _in-heat_ pertamanya beberapa hari lalu. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya kurang sehat karena harus menelan obat _in-heat_ selama tiga hari berturut-turut, obat yang menekan hasrat keinginannya untuk disentuh oleh _mate_ nya(bagi yang telah terikat). Tentu, karena saat mengalami masa _in-heat_ , matenya—Naruto, tidak berada disampingnya. Naruto pergi ketempat yang jauh—entah dimana Sasuke juga tidak tahu. Seorang bocah yang lebih tua dari Sasuke—yang juga tinggal di rumah ini, mengatakan hal itu kepada Sasuke. Bocah itu juga menolak memberi tahu Sasuke kemana Naruto pergi. Entah siapa bocah itu, Sasuke tidak berniat untuk mengenalnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengetahui nama, Sasuke tidak mau tahu, karena Sasuke benci dengan bocah itu.

Yang pasti, Sasuke merasa tinggal di sebuah penampungan karena begitu banyaknya orang yang tinggal di rumah besar Naruto.

Yang tidak diketahui Sasuke adalah, itu bukan masa _in-heat_ pertama bagi Sasuke, dalam artian itu adalah masa _in-heat_ Sasuke yang kedua. Kali pertama Sasuke mengalami masa _in-heat_ adalah bertepatan saat Naruto mengklaim Sasuke. Saat mereka berdua melakukan _mating_ —yang pada waktu itu tidak disadari oleh Sasuke, dan berfikir bahwa dirinya akan dibunuh oleh lelaki alpha itu.

Waktu itu yang Sasuke inginkan adalah kematian. Apa saja yang berakhir dengan kematiannya agar bisa menyusul kakek-neneknya yang telah tiada(kata Naruto). Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar diluar dugaan sang bocah omega. Sasuke berakhir dengan rintihan dan tangisan karena lubangnya disodok-sodok hingga lemas, tubuh Sasuke terasa panas. Tubuh Sasuke penuh bekas gigitan berdarah di sepanjang leher, dada, hingga paha bagian dalamnya, serta ruam merah keunguan( _kissmark_ ) di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke mengernyit heran saat bekas gigitan itu menghilang satu hari kemudian, pengecualian dengan ruam merah keunguan yang baru menghilang jauh berhari-hari kemudian.

Dan pada akhirnya, diusianya yang akan menginjak tiga belas tahun, Sasuke mempunyai _mate_ bernama Naruto yang Sasuke fikir berusia jauh diatasnya.

"Hmph—Naruto.. henti—mnhh,"

Sasuke menggeleng semakin panik saat satu tangan Naruto mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke di belakang tubuh Sasuke, sedang tangan lain Naruto gunakan untuk mencengkram rahang Sasuke agar bocah omega itu membuka celah bibirnya.

Dua bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk menahan hasratnya menyentuh matenya setelah _mating_. Mengalami masa _in-rut_ nya sendirian dengan obat penekan hasrat yang menyakitkan di bulan ini. Alasannya sama, yaitu jarak yang memisahkan keduanya saat masa _in-heat/in-rut_ mereka berlangsung.

Dan saat ini, Naruto ingin menyentuh _mate_ nya. Naruto menginginkan kehangatan dari Sasukenya. Ingin mendengar namanya yang disebut Sasuke dalam setiap desahan dan lenguhannya.

Kali ini Naruto tidak akan menerima penolakan dari Sasuke.

"Hen—Mnnnhh.." Lidah basah Naruto merayap masuk kedalam mulut mungil Sasuke saat tangannya berhasil memaksa mulut mungil itu membuka. "Hmn—Na.." Sasuke merintih dan memejamkan mata. Kepalanya masih keukeuh menggeleng melepas cumbuan Naruto walau itu hanya sia-sia. Cengkraman tangan besar Naruto pada rahang Sasuke terlalu kuat.

 **KRESS**

Mata Naruto melebar saat sensasi dingin menjalar pada lidah dan kedua tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto merasa jika lidah serta bibirnya membeku. Benar-benar membeku dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Naruto masih terdiam kaku saat kehangatan disekitar tubuhnya menjauh. Wajah Naruto terlihat bodoh, terlebih pada mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan lidahnya terjulur keluar, menampakkan lidah panjang dan bibir Naruto yang berubah menjadi es.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Dan lebih tidak percaya saat mendapati wajah merah Sasuke dan tatapan dinginnya—sedingin es yang membekukan bibir dan lidah Naruto.

"Aku benci Naruto!" Sasuke berkata pelan dengan luap kemarahan.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berlari keluar dengan membanting pintu.

BRAKK!

Meninggalkan Naruto yang baru tersadar akan sesuatu dan merutuki kebodohannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Breakdown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kawasan Ganai, Bangsa Nai/Beast**

 **Kerajaan Ganai**

Hiruk pikuk para pelayan bercadar hitam dan berpakaian tertutup di sebuah ruang besar bernuansa putih dan hijau muda membuat Uchiha Itachi sang pangeran kerajaan Ganai menggeleng pusing. Wajah-wajah yang tidak asing—walau sebagian wajah mereka tertutup oleh cadar hitam, itu membuat Itachi bertanya-tanya mengapa kerutan di dahi mereka tak kunjung menghilang. Ekspresi itu tampak seperti gusar dan bingung, walau hal itu sama sekali tidak menganggu pekerjaan mereka dalam membersihkan dan mendekorasi ruang besar itu.

Akan ada pesta, Itachi fikir.

Tapi pesta untuk perayaan apa? Kenapa Itachi sama sekali tidak mengetahui sama sekali. Hal itu juga salah satu poin yang membuat Itachi bingung. Dan pada akhirnya, Itachi berusaha tidak peduli. Walau dalam sudut hati kecilnya, ia merasa akan ada hal buruk dengan terjadinya pesta malam nanti.

Jangan-jangan pesta pernikahan Itachi dengan omega rendahan itu? Grrr. Itachi menggeram benci. Jika hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi, Itachi bersumpah akan membunuh omega rendahan itu sebelum mengikat janji suci. Cih. Itachi sama sekali tidak berniat menjadikan omega merah itu menjadi istri walau dalam kurun waktu dua belas tahun belakangan ini Itachi dan omega merah itu tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama—kerajaan Ganai.

Dua bulan berlalu saat Itachi menolak keras pernikahan, dan untuk pertama kalinya Itachi mengatai omega rendahan itu murahan. Tapi mengapa si tua bangka itu tetap bersikeras menikahkan Itachi dengannya?

"Kheh. Dasar tua bangka." Dengusnya lalu berjalan menjauhi keramaian. "Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan sudi menikahinya manusia berstatus omega rendahan itu." Ia berujar datar dalam suara dinginnya.

Langkah Itachi terhenti saat dirinya melewati kamar luas bernuansa oranye yang pintu besarnya terbuka. Disana, omega rendahan yang sangat dibencinya tengah berdiri didepan cermin besar. Di masing-masing tangannya, ada sepasang pakaian sederhana dengan model sama namun dengan warna berbeda. Satu berwarna oranye-merah dan warna putih pada pakaian lainnya.

"Menurut ayah, mana yang lebih cocok untukku? Oranye atau putih?" suara omega itu terdengar jelas di telinga Itachi. Tak jauh dari tempat omega itu berdiri seorang alpha dewasa, lebih tepatnya pada tepi ranjang besar dimana Uchiha Fugaku duduk dengan tenang. Tangannya bersedekap dada, dan mata hitamnya Fugaku menatap lekat setiap pergerakan anak angkatnya.

Cih, bahkan omega itu telah memanggil sang Raja Ganai dengan sebutan ayah selama dua bulan terakhir. Itachi membatin penuh benci.

"Semuanya cocok untukmu, Kurama." Jawab Fugaku. Dari balik cermin besar itu Kurama melihat sudut bibir Fugaku terangkat, menciptakan seulas senyum tipis.

"Benarkah?" Kurama bertanya tak yakin. Mata merahnya menatap mata hitam Fugaku dari pantulan cermin.

Fugaku menggangguk yakin. "Tentu, kau sangat menawan dalam pakaian apapun."

Kurama tertawa kecil meskipun tersipu malu dan pipinya merona tipis. "Ayah jangan menghina Kurama lagi."

"Aku memujimu, bukan menghinamu Kurama." Fugaku menekankan.

BRAAK!

Kurama tersentak kaget akan suara itu, lain halnya dengan Fugaku yang kini menyerigai tipis. Kurama memutar tubuh dan mendapati Itachi berdiri kaku didepan pintu. Wajah Itachi mengeras seakan ingin membantai tubuh Kurama menjadi abu.

Tembok didekat kusen pintu besar retak oleh kepalan tangan Itachi. Telinga Itachi terasa panas mendengar percakapan antara Fugaku dan Kurama. Itachi marah dan meluapkan kemarahannya pada tembok malang itu.

"Menjijikkan." Desis Itachi yang kini menatap dingin mata merah Kurama.

Keterkejutan di wajah Kurama memudar berganti dengan satu alis merahnya yang terangkat tinggi. Meletakkan pakaian yang dipengangnya diatas sofa, Kurama berjalan mantap mendekati pintu kemudian.

"Kau bertingkah seolah-olah menjadi pelacur murahan didepan ayahku."

Kurama menatap Itachi sinis. "Lihat siapa yang bicara, Pangeran Uciha. Seorang alpha terhormat yang bahkan meniduri pelacur murahan diluar sana padahal sudah punya calon istri."

Tangan Itachi mengepal erat, membuat luka berdarah di salah satu punggung tangannya semakin mengucurkan darah dan mengotori lantai marmer putih dibawahnya. Rahangnya semakin mengeras mendengar perkataan Kurama yang baginya sangat kurang ajar.

Sebelum sempat menyarangkan pukulannya pada wajah Kurama—yang sialnya enggan Itachi akui itu sangat manis, kedua tangan Kurama bergerak lebih cepat. Tangannya menarik pintu kupu-kupu dan menutupnya keras. Membantingnya tepat didepan wajah Itachi.

BRAAAK!

Itachi menutup mata geram. Lebih geram lagi saat mengingat sedetik lalu, bibir merah Kurama yang berada di balik cadar merah tembus pandang merapalkan sebuah kata penghinaan untuk Itachi.

'Bajingan.'

Sepanjang dua belas tahun Itachi mengingat, Kurama tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu, bahkan ketika Itachi menghina Kurama sekalipun. Karena setelah Itachi menghina Kurama, omega itu hanya akan menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar. Kurama tidak pernah membalas apa yang Itachi hinakan kepada Kurama. Maka dari itu Itachi selalu menyebut jika Kurama adalah omega lemah. Omega yang tidak akan pernah pantas menjadi istri Itachi. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Itachi bersikeras menolak pernikahan itu. Itachi tidak mau menjadi repot hanya karena mengurus istri yang lemah dan cengeng. Apalagi dia adalah calon Raja Ganai, yang tentu saja membuat istrinya menjadi Ratu kawasan Ganai. Sekalipun Ratu, Itachi tidak suka Ratu yang lembek seperti Kurama.

Seorang Ratu harus tegas! Karena Ratu adalah penyokong sang Raja dalam keadaan bagaimanapun!

Kurama kecil yang berusia lima tahun—saat pertama kali dibawa Fugaku ke Kerajaan Ganai— yang lemah dan cengeng, kini telah berubah total dalam dua bulan terakhir sejak kejadian diruang makan waktu itu.

Kurama yang kini berusia tujuh belas tahun telah menjadi omega pemberontak dan liar(sebenarnya itu hanya dalam sudut pandang Itachi saja), yang mampu mengatai Itachi alpha bajingan.

Itachi tidak akan pernah menerima hal itu. Ingatkan Itachi untuk mencekik dan meremukkan leher jenjang omega sialan itu saat nanti bertemu lagi!

"Sialan." Dengan emosi yang meluap—walau raut wajahnya masih terkesan datar, Itachi berjalan pergi menuju kekamarnya.

Para pelayan bercadar yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Itachi, bergidik ngeri merasakan aura kelam yang terpancar dari tubuh sang pangeran Ganai.

Lima langkah didepan Itachi, seorang pemuda berstatus beta tersenyum ramah dari balik cadar hitamnya yang tembus pandang. "Itachi-sama."

Mengendurkan wajah tegangnya dan merubah air mukanya menjadi datar, Itachi berhenti melangkah dan menyahut kemudian. "Ada apa."

"Hamba telah menemukannya, Itachi-sama."

Deg!

Senyum sang beta semakin lebar saat melihat raut muka datar Itachi berubah tak percaya. "Iya, hamba menemukan adik anda, Itachi-sama. Dia masih hidup ternyata."

Deg! Deg!

'Adikku masih… hidup?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Breakdown**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mendecakkan lidah berulang kali saat bibir dan lidahnya kembali normal. Sensasi saat bibir dan lidah menjadi es adalah hal tabu bagi Naruto. Bagi Naruto itu adalah sebuah penghinaan, begitu menohok hatinya, dan entah mengapa sudut kecil hatinya terasa ngilu.

Jika Naruto salah satu bangsa Manusia, maka bisa dipastikan kini Naruto tak lagi memiliki lidah dan bibir, dan lebih parahnya lagi adalah kematian. Namun perlu ditekankan lagi, Naruto bukan bangsa Manusia.

Naruto adalah salah satu bangsa Kyuubi, bangsa merah karena memiliki kekuatan alamiah menciptakan api. Bangsa Kyuubi memiliki tubuh yang panas, walau itu hanya perumpamaan semata karena kekuatannya yang mampu menciptakan api—dengan syarat ia telah mengalami masa menuju kedewasaan( _first in-heat/in-rut_ ).

Naruto kini berjalan mengitari rumahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Sebagai sepasang _mate_ , tubuh mereka akan terjalin ikatan kuat sehingga memudahkan mereka mengetahui keadaan dan keberadaan sang _mate_. Namun hanya jika sang _mate_ berada dalam jarak tertentu meskipun mereka akan tetap mengetahui keadaan pasangannya.

Tapi jangan salah faham kenapa Naruto tak juga menemukan Sasuke walau terhitung tiga puluh menit lamanya Naruto mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Itu karena Sasuke yang sedari tadi selalu berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain di seluruh penjuru rumah ini.

Naruto berbalik dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengecek didapur saat merasakan keberadaan Sasuke berjalan menjauhi dapur dan sepertinya berpindah menuju halaman belakang rumah.

"Ck, Sasuke—" Naruto mendecak, hampir frustasi karena sedari tadi Sasuke selalu menghindar. Tapi merasa keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja, Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak merasa tertekan dengan kejadian beberapa puluh menit lalu.

Saat sampai dihalaman belakang rumah, Naruto melihat siluet mungil berpakaian biru muda yang masuk kedalam semak tinggi lima ratus meter dari pintu belakang rumah. Si mungil itu adalah Sasuke. Tanpa perlu melihat, Naruto tahu betul bahwa dibalik semak tinggi itu Sasuke berlari menjauh diantara rimbunan semak pendek dan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh hijau.

Berlari sekitar sejauh dua kilometer kedepan, Sasuke akan mendapati tembok beton yang menjulang tinggi dan tembok itu mengitari tiga puluh meter persegi tanah diatas kawasan Namika.

Naruto tidak merasa itu masalah jika Sasuke sampai ditembok itu, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah lokasi dalam tembok ini, tidak hanya berisi rumah megah dan pohon-pohon saja. Diantara pepohonan disekeliling rumah besar Naruto ini, ada beberapa hewan besar yang menyaingi tinggi badan Naruto. Masuk dalam kategori buas, yang tak segan mencabik tubuh seseorang. Walau hewan itu dirantai dengan kuat, tapi rantai sepanjang delapan ratus meter akan tetap memberikan sedikit kebebasan pada hewan itu untuk berkeliaran disekitar.

Naruto sungguh khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa kepada Sasuke.

Lima belas menit berjalan mengikuti jejak Sasuke yang tetap berlari menyusuri semak dan pepohonan, Naruto sudah merasa diambang batas kesabaran.

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan mengelap keringat didahi sewarna tan nya. "Tanda merah." Naruto bergumam kecil saat mata birunya menangkap cat warna merah di salah satu pohon besar. "Melewati batas merah ini, hewan itu bisa bergerak bebas!" paniknya, dan Naruto kali ini meloncat keatas pohon dan berlari diatas dahan-dahan pohon untuk mengejar siluet Sasuke yang nampak sangat mungil jauh didepan sana, dan akhirnya menghilang diantara rimbunnya pepohonan hijau.

GRRR!

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Suara geraman buas dari hewan besar itu dan suara pekik terkejut dari Sasuke membuat mata Naruto terbelalak.

"SASUKEEE!"

Naruto bahkan tidak sadar tubuhnya bergerak maju makin cepat sementara telapak kakinya tidak menyinggung dahan-dahan pohon yang dilaluinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Breakdown**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari dapur saat merasakan keberadaan alphanya mendekat kearahnya. Omega itu belum ingin bertemu dengan alphanya, karena sudah pasti Naruto akan marah besar kepadanya.

Menoleh dan mendapati Naruto membuka pintu belakang rumah, Sasuke tanpa ragu menyeruak masuk kedalam semak tinggi tanpa tahu ada batang kayu kecil namun tajam menggores pipi tembamnya, membuat setetes darah merembes keluar. Menghiraukan rasa perih dipipinya, Sasuke memacu langkah kaki pendeknya berlari tanpa pasti.

Sejujurnya Sasuke menyesal dengan penolakannya terhadap Naruto. Tapi apa mau dikata, tubuh Sasuke benar-benar masih sakit pasca _in-heat_. Di saat mandi pun, Sasuke bahkan harus sangat berhati-hati saat menyabuni tubuhnya agar bibirnya tidak menyuarakan suara aneh secara refleks.

Tidak sakit _sih_ , tapi itu terasa amat menggelikan bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke kecil hanya terlalu naif untuk mengartikan bahwa tubuhnya terlalu sensitive pasca _in-heat._

Ada satu hal ganjil yang terngiang dalam fikiran Sasuke. Jika tidak salah lihat, Sasuke melihat bibir dan lidah Naruto membeku berwarna putih seperti es. Entah mengapa hal itu terjadi Sasuke kurang tahu.

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto bukan bangsa Manusia, melainkan bangsa Kyuubi yang mendominasi kawasan Uzuki. Sasuke ingat jika Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu meskipun Sasuke tidak terlalu mendengar penjelasannya secara rinci. Ah, Sasuke jadi punya kemungkinan jika kepergian Naruto selama berminggu-minggu adalah ke kawasan Uzuki.

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan Sasuke adalah: apakah seorang bangsa Kyuubi bisa mengubah tubuhnya sendiri menjadi es sedangkan bangsa Kyuubi adalah mahluk panas yang bisa menciptakan api?

Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Menoleh kebelakang menatap sosok Naruto yang terlihat kecil jauh dibelakang sana.

Naruto bisa menciptakan api? Hah, jangan bercanda.

Sasuke bersikeras menyangkal akan kebenaran itu. Narutonya yang pengertian, walau terkadang menyebalkan karena tingkahnya yang suka sekali memaksa, tidak mungkin bisa membuat api.

Selama didekat Sasuke, alpha pirang itu terkesan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Makan dan tidur.

Tidak ada api. Sasuke jadi ragu jika Naruto adalah bangsa Uzuki.

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali berlari. Lima langkah kedepan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbelok ke kanan menuju celah tanpa pohon yang lumayan lebar.

Dan saat itu, seekor hewan berbulu oranye kemerahan yang memiliki tubuh besar memenuhi pemandangannya. Dileher hewan itu, ada sebuah rantai yang mengekang pergerakan si hewan.

GRRR!

Hewan besar itu menggeram tak nyaman dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Moncongnya yang panjang dan besar terangkat tinggi diudara sebelum ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri siaga dengan keempat kakinya, serta kepala yang menunduk rendah. Mata merah keemasan hewan besar berbulu itu menatap buas kepada Sasuke.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Seketika burung-burung disekitar berterbangan akibat teriakan merdu Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup mata, enggan menyaksikan hewan itu yang berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Sepanjang dua belas tahun Sasuke membuka mata, baru kali ini Sasuke melihat hewan besar dengan ukuran luar biasa, dan hal itulah yang membuat tubuh Sasuke bergetar ketakutan!

"SASUKEEE!"

Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto yang menyerukan namanya, tepat saat moncong besar hewan berbulu itu hampir mendekati Sasuke. Omega muda itu berharap Naruto cepat datang dan menyelamatkannya dari terkaman hewan besar berbulu itu!

Saat nafas basah hewan besar itu menerpa wajah pucat Sasuke, spontan satu tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk mendorong apapun. Sasuke berharap hewan itu tidak mencabik tangannya.

Sebuah jilatan basah di punggung telapak tangannya membuat Sasuke tersentak akan sensasi dingin yang tiba-tiba. "Eh?" pekik Sasuke membuka mata.

Seperti yang terjadi kepada Naruto beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke menatap bingung dengan hewan besar didepannya. Melihat bibir hewan itu juga lidah panjang yang terjulur keluar itu membeku layaknya es.

Ekspresi hewan itu seperti kaget. Tiga detik kemudian, kepala hewan besar itu menggeleng kuat disertai serpihan-serpihan es yang berkilau dibawah gradiasi cahaya sore hari.

Sasuke tidak berkedip menatap bibir dan lidah sang hewan besar yang telah kembali normal. Sasuke tak juga berkedip saat hewan itu mendengkur penuh salah dan menunduduk hingga perutnya menempel diatas tanah.

Perasaan iba menyelimuti hati Sasuke. Maka dengan penuh keberanian, Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bulu-bulu halus milik hewan besar itu.

Tubuh hewan itu menengang sesaat, sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengelus bulu-bulu dilehernya dengan lembut membuat hewan itu rileks serta mendengkur nyaman atas sentuhan tangan mungil Sasuke.

SRAK! SRAK!

Suara semak yang bergerak-gerak tak wajar membuat Sasuke waspada. Tangannya berhenti bergerak mengelus bulu-bulu hewan itu sedangkan manik hitamnya menatap rimbunan semak itu. "Apa itu?"

SRAK! SRAK!

"Siapa itu?!" suara Sasuke bergetar dan ia ketakutan. Omega itu tak sadar bahwa tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada hewan besar itu dan kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher yang dilingkari oleh rantai.

SRAK! SRAK!

"Inu! Aku membawa teman!" Dari balik semak itu, sesosok mahluk pirang bertubuh kecil menyembul keluar.

Ia berdiri disana. Dengan kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang beberapa bagian kotor dan basah. Ditangan sosok itu, seekor kelinci putih menggantung penuh pemberontakan.

"Inu—" kata-kata mahluk bersurai pirang itu terhenti saat mata birunya menatap manik hitam Sasuke.

Mata birunya melebar menatap Sasuke. Hanya sedetik, karena detik berikutnya reaksi dari mahluk pirang itu sungguh diluar dugaan.

Bocah alpha berusia tidak lebih dari dua belas tahun didepannya menatap Sasuke dengan mata biru yang berbinar. "Mama!" ujarnya hampir menyamai teriakan.

Kelinci putih ditangan bocah alpha itu dilempar jauh saat bocah alpha itu berlari dan menubrukkan dirinya di tubuh mungil Sasuke. Pegangan tangan Sasuke terlepas dari leher hewan itu dan tubuh mereka terjerembab kebelakang kemudian.

Sasuke meringis namun tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Mama!" bocah alpha itu memekik lagi tanpa merasa salah.

Sasuke masih diam tidak merespon.

Berbanding terbalik dengan seorang alpha dewasa di atas dahan pohon yang menatap kejadian itu dengan manik biru mengecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca fanfiksi absurd saya. Terimakasih kepada reviewer yang senantiasa memberi saya dukungan untuk tetap melanjutkan fanfiksi ini hingga tamat.

Semoga kalian para pembaca tidak sakit mata membaca ini.

Dan terimakasih kepada reviewer yang memberikan saran serta mengamati tulisan saya, hihihi:D

Jangan bosan untuk tetap mereview, dan jangan sungkan untuk memberikan saya komentar berupa saran maupun kritikan yang membangun ^_^

Saya masih enam belas tahun, dan di tahun 2016 ini saya genap setahun gabung di dunia ffn. Jadi untuk kedepannya, mohon bantuannya minna~!

Saya tahu ini sangat terlambat, tapi—

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016 MINNA~~

Semoga saya jadi sering update fanfiksi NarutoXSasuke, dan masih semangat melanjutkan fanfiksi saya yang terbengkalai.

Dan semoga, lebih banyak yang suka dengan karya-karya saya:))

.

Note: Lagu saat Naruto dan Sasuke berduet—[ **Strong by Sonna Rele** ]

Jika kalian berkenan, sangat diterima jika menambah :))

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next chap**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

.

.

"Siapa kau?"

Alpha itu menyerigai. "Aku adalah suaminya mulai beberapa jam lagi. Aku adalah _mate_ nya."

.

.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, hah?!"

"TIDAK! TID—ARGHH!—HENTIKAN!"

.

.

"Yang mulia, para beta diperbatasan banyak yang menghilang tanpa jejak."

.

.

"Aku bersumpah tidak tahu keberadaannya!"

PLAKK!

"Jangan main-main denganku, manusia rendahan!"

.

.

"Na—Naruto?!" manik hitam sang omega menatap _mate_ nya tak percaya.

.

.

 **Well—semoga kalian tetap suka dengan fanfiksi saya. Dan sepertinya, jumlah word semakin bertambah banyak ya? Haha.  
**

 **Senin, 11-01-2016**

 **Psst, apakah masih ada typo?**


	4. Chapter 4: Keping 3

SRAK! SRAK!

Suara semak yang bergerak-gerak tak wajar membuat Sasuke waspada. Tangannya berhenti bergerak mengelus bulu-bulu hewan itu sedangkan manik hitamnya menatap rimbunan semak itu. "Apa itu?"

SRAK! SRAK!

"Siapa itu?!" suara Sasuke bergetar dan ia ketakutan. Omega itu tak sadar bahwa tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada hewan besar itu dan kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher yang dilingkari oleh rantai.

SRAK! SRAK!

"Inu! Aku membawa teman!" Dari balik semak itu, sesosok mahluk pirang bertubuh kecil menyembul keluar.

Ia berdiri disana. Dengan kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang beberapa bagian kotor dan basah. Ditangan sosok itu, seekor kelinci putih menggantung penuh pemberontakan.

"Inu—" kata-kata mahluk bersurai pirang itu terhenti saat mata birunya menatap manik hitam Sasuke.

Mata birunya melebar menatap Sasuke. Hanya sedetik, karena detik berikutnya reaksi dari mahluk pirang itu sungguh diluar dugaan.

Bocah alpha berusia tidak lebih dari dua belas tahun didepannya menatap Sasuke dengan mata biru yang berbinar. "Mama!" ujarnya hampir menyamai teriakan.

Kelinci putih ditangan bocah alpha itu dilempar jauh saat bocah alpha itu berlari dan menubrukkan dirinya di tubuh mungil Sasuke. Pegangan tangan Sasuke terlepas dari leher hewan itu dan tubuh mereka terjerembab kebelakang kemudian.

Sasuke meringis namun tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Mama!" bocah alpha itu memekik lagi tanpa merasa salah.

Sasuke masih diam tidak merespon.

Berbanding terbalik dengan seorang alpha dewasa di atas dahan pohon yang menatap kejadian itu dengan manik biru mengecil.

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Fantasi, Tragedi**

 **Pair: NarutoXSasuke and many other in next chap**

 **Warning: Yaoi/BL! A/B/O-Verse! Lime/Lemon!  
**

 **Strong!Naruto, Perfect!Sasuke!**

 **.**

 **Note: Maaf, aku baru update. Ini bukan kemauanku juga, sih. Tapi… itu—WB bener-bener jahat banget! :v**

 **.**

 **Keterangan Usia:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto: 21 tahun**

 **Sasuke: 12 tahun**

 **Uchiha Itachi: 20 tahun**

 **Kurama: 17 tahun**

 **Uzumaki Boruto: 11 tahun**

 **.**

 **Breakdown: Keping 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kawasan Namika: Manusia**

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

Suara berat dari Alpha penguasa enam kawasan itu membuat dua bocah berbeda usia itu mengerut karena takut.

Sasuke, omega mungil itu tidak pernah melihat Naruto—Alphanya, berbicara dengan suara sekeras itu—yang bahkan hampir menyamai bentakan. Selama dua belas tahun Sasuke hidup, omega mungil itu tidak pernah dibentak, bahkan sekali pun tidak. Ia sayang disayang dan dilindungi oleh kakek dan neneknya. Jadi wajar saja, jika Sasuke merasa takut saat ini. Walaupun, perkataan keras dari Naruto bukan ditujukan untuknya, melainkan pada bocah berambut pirang berusia sepuluh tahun yang saat ini menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang tubuh mungilnya.

Disisi lain, alpha kecil berambut pirang yang menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh mungil Sasuke merasa sedikit ketakutan. Uzumaki Boruto—nama alpha kecil itu, memang sering mendapat bentakan keras, bahkan hukuman berat dari alpha penguasa berambut pirang itu. Tapi kali ini, Boruto merasa bahwa kemarahan yang ditunjukkan alpha itu berbeda dari biasanya. Alpha itu seperti menahan kemarahannya, menahannya. Boruto fikir, mungkin Naruto tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi kebrutalannya dihadapan omega mungil yang baru saja ia panggil 'mama'.

Boruto terdiam sejenak, berfikir. Hingga saat hidungnya membaui aroma yang tak asing dari omega didepannya ini. Aromanya berupa bunga mawar putih dengan madu murni yang berpadu dengan kesegaran aroma tanah basah selepas hujan. Namun aroma yang paling kuat adalah aroma hutan yang berpadu dengan mint segar…

Ini seperti aroma—Naruto?!

NARUTO?!

Pupil biru Boruto membelalak saat menyadari sesuatu. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada omega kecil ini, brengsek?!" Boruto melompat dari balik punggung mungil Sasuke dan mencengkeram erat kerah di kemeja biru tua yang dipakai Naruto.

Manik biru Boruto berkilat merah sesaat, ketika menatap tajam manik biru jernih Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi kerlingan datar.

"Menurutmu?" Naruto menyahut santai. Ia mendorong tubuh Boruto menjauh dan sedikit merapikan bajunya yang kusut.

"Kau mengikat omega kecil itu terlalu dini, Alpha bodoh!" Boruto berteriak lantang.

Naruto mendengus, mengabaikan tatapan tak suka dari Boruto. Tatapan seperti itu terlalu sering Naruto dapatkan dari Boruto. Bahkan, dengan musuh-musuhnya yang jauh lebih kuat dan bengis daripada Boruto. Tapi disini, Boruto bukanlah musuhnya. Alpha kecil itu adalah keponakannya yang telah yatim piatu. Ayahnya meninggal ketika peristiwa hebat yang terjadi dua belas tahun lalu. Sedangkan ibunya meninggal dua minggu setelah melahirkan Boruto.

Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang cukup baik, walaupun selalu diisi dengan berbagai pertengkaran yang tidak perlu. Akan tetapi, jauh didalam lubuk hati, mereka saling menyayangi. Mereka juga tahu, bahwa hanya pertengkaran sepele itulah yang membuat mereka dekat, ditengah kesibukan Naruto menjadi alpha penguasa.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, alpha kecil!" Alpha berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah kebingungan. Tanpa aba-aba, alpha itu menggangkat omeganya dan memangkunya dikedua lengan kokohnya.

"Ah," Sasuke memekik kecil, merasa sedikit kaget dengan tindakan alphanya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ia segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Naruto, berfikir ia akan segera jatuh dari gendongan alphanya jika ia tidak segera berpegangan pada tubuh atletis Naruto.

"Kita kembali, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto dengan bass rendahnya.

Sasuke tidak membalas, hanya memberikan anggukan kecil. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering untuk sekedar bersuara. Ditambah dengan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menjalari permukaan kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit tan alphanya. Rasa panas itu merambat cepat menuju seluruh tubuhnya. Merasuk kedalam sumsum tulangnya dan tempurung kepalanya, membuat omega mungil itu merasa pusing seketika. Wajahnya terasa seperti akan meledak. Dan… Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan organ intimnya. Itu terasa basah dan berkedut hebat, membuat omega mungil itu bergerak gelisah diatas lengan kokoh Naruto.

"Naru—hh.." Omega mungil itu bergumam. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dileher liat Naruto. Ia juga menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher alphanya: membaui aroma memikat yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Boruto segera menutup hidungnya ketika aroma manis itu menguar semakin pekat. Tanpa perlu memahami lebih detail, alpha kecil itu tahu aroma ini. _In-heat_. Omega mungil dalam pelukan pamannya itu tengah mengalami masa _in-heat._ Menjalani hidup didalam istana mengharuskan Boruto menjalani pendidikan semacam ini semenjak usia dini: tujuh tahun. Boruto sudah tidak asing dengan aroma-aroma para omega yang tengah menjalani _in-heat_. Namun, aroma ini sangat berbeda dari aroma _in-heat_ para omega yang pernah dijumpainya. Entah apa perbedaannya, tapi yang pasti, aroma ini lebih manis dan juga sangat memikat.

Boruto mungkin masih berusia dini, namun harus ditegaskan: ia adalah seorang alpha. Instingnya secara alami akan semakin membaui aroma itu, mengikutinya dan menyetubuhi omega yang memiliki aroma semanis itu. Namun sangat disayangkan, omega yang memiliki aroma manis itu telah memiliki alpha, dan itu adalah pamannya. Dan sialnya, pamannya itu adalah seorang penguasa enam kawasan.

Sebelum menyentuh omega itu seujung kukupun, Boruto yakin ia akan terlebih dahulu menyentuh surga. Kekuatan alpha itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Boruto pun merasa ngeri jika membayangkan bagaimana sosok alpha itu diarena pertandingan.

Naruto yang sejak awal memang memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi, segera melangkahkan kakinya meunuju kediaman megahnya. Ketika kakinya telah menjejakkan kakinya diatas dahan pohon, alpha itu menoleh menatap keponakannya yang tengah menyumbat hidungnya dibawah sana. Alpha itu diam-diam menyerigai.

"Datanglah satu jam setelah kepergianku. Ingat! Urusan kita belum selesai, Boruto!" ujar alpha itu disertai senyuman miring. Senyum yang menjanjikan penderitaan jika kata-katanya tidak dituruti. Setelahnya Naruto melanjutkan lompatannya menuju kediamannya secepat mungkin.

"Dasar iblis!" Boruto mengumpat seraya menghela nafas lega setelah bayangan alpha itu menghilang dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Breakdown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kawasan Ganai: Nai/Beast**

Pesta itu berlangsung begitu megah.

Tamu undangan dengan pakaian dan cadar mereka masing-masing yang berkilau memenuhi gedung luas bernuansa hijau muda. Lampu-lampu putih yang menyorot setiap tamu undangan dibawahnya membuat para tamu undangan tampak semakin berkilau dan menawan. Gelak tawa memenuhi setiap sudut pesta para kaum bangsawan di kawasan Ganai itu.

Kecuali satu beast lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang duduk menyendiri dipinggir gedung dengan segala kemuramannya. Aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh alpha berstatus pangeran itu membuat para omega muda—baik lelaki maupun perempuan bangsawan,yang berniat menarik perhatiannya mundur perlahan-lahan. Seperti biasanya, pangeran dari kawasan Ganai itu memang berwatak dingin dan sangat susah untuk didekati. Auranya sangat kelam dan itu menjanjikan kesakitan bagi siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya.

"Membosankan seperti biasanya." Gumam alpha itu—Uchiha Itachi.

Tiba-tiba, lampu-lampu yang menerangi gedung padam, membuat para tamu undangan memekik kecil seketika. Lalu, sebuah cahaya tunggal menyorot dua sosok yang tengah menuruni anak tangga satu per satu. Mereka adalah sang Raja Ganai dan putra angkatnya: Kurama. Uchiha Fugaku dengan baju kebesarannya berjalan santai menuruni undakan tangga. Sedangkan disampingnya, putra angkatnya itu berjalan dengan langkah gugup. Omega berambut merah itu menggandeng lengan kokoh ayah angkatnya.

Kurama memakai setelan pakaian berwarna putih bersih. Rambut merahnya ditata dengan tiga buah jepit hanya disisi kanan. Sedangkan poninya yang biasanya menjuntai kini dipotong pendek hingga sebatas alis merahnya yang simetris Segala sesuatu yang melekat pada tubuh omega berusia tujuh belas tahun itu adalah putih bersih, termasuk cadar putihnya yang sedikit tembus pandang. Omega itu terlihat sangat menawan hingga membuat para tamu undangan tidak berkedip memandangnya.

"Ayah, aku sedikit malu untuk hal ini." Kurama berbisik kecil kepada Fugaku. "Apakah ini harus benar-benar dilakukan?"

Fugaku mengusap lengan Kurama yang sedikit bergetar, bermaksud menenangkan putra angkatnya. Ia berhenti sejenak ditengah tangga. "Bukankah kita telah membicarakan ini, Kurama? Kami, bangsa Nai/Beast memiliki peraturan bahwa setiap omega atau beta submassive harus memiliki pasangan ketika berusia tujuh belas tahun. Setidaknya terjalin hubungan pertunangan. Jika tidak, ketika kau mengalami _in-heat_ , tidak akan ada yang melarang alpha maupun beta dominant yang ingin menyentuhmu. Mereka bebas berbuat apapun pada tubuhmu. Dan kau tahu betul bahwa usiamu telah tujuh belas tahun tepat dimalam ini, dan kau harus segera memiliki mate jika kau tidak ingin diperkosa secara beramai-ramai ketika kau mengalami masa _in-heat_." Jelas Fugaku dengan suara lirih. "Kau menginginkan hal itu, Kurama?"

Omega itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya ingin satu orang, tidak lebih." Lalu Kurama menggigit bibir bawahnya, "tapi Itachi?"

"Tidak dengannya, Kurama. Hatinya sungguh sekeras batu untuk menerimamu dan aku takut jika aku memaksanya, Itachi akan berakhir dengan menyakitimu." Alpha penguasa kawasan Ganai itu menghela nafas. "Mengertilah Kurama, ayah hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Itu ayah lakukan untuk kebaikanmu."

Kurama menunduk, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja, Kurama. Ayah telah menyiapkan calon yang lebih baik dari Itachi. Ayah yakin dia akan menyayangimu dan mencintaimu sepenuhnya."

Langkah mereka kembali berlanjut menuju gedung lantai dasar untuk berpesta.

Acara itu pun dimulai dengan pidato singkat dari Fugaku mengenai maksud dan tujuan diadakannya pesta itu. Para alpha dan beta dominant bersorak hebat ketika tahu bahwa perta perayaan ulang tahun ini juga dimaksudkan untuk menemukan mate yang sesuai dengan omega yang berulang tahun ke tujuh belas itu. Mereka sangat antusis dan masing-masing menunjukkan kharisma dominantnya untuk mendapatkan hati sang omega menawan.

"Hello, beauty…" suara berat dari pasangan dansa Kurama—entah yang keberapa, menyapa gendang telinga Kurama.

Dibalik cadar putihnya, Kurama tersenyum tipis. Ia kagum dengan alpha berambut hitam didepannya yang cerasa terang-terangan menggodanya dengan suara berar yang ehm—seksi itu. Kurama merasakan telapak tangan berlapis sarung tangan itu menekan erat pinggangnya hingga tubuh keduanya merapat. Tubuh atletis alpha itu menempel dengan tubuh kecil Kurama hingga menyebabkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Mata hitam alpha itu bertubrukan langsung dengan manik merah milik Kurama.

Kurama memiringkan wajahnya, mensejajarkan bibirnya didepan cuping telinga alpha tampan berambut hitam itu. "Siapa namamu, alpha?" bisiknya pelan.

Alpha itu memutar tubuh Kurama hingga punggung Kurama menabrak dada bidang sang alpha. Alpha itu menunduk, dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Aburame Shino."

Omega itu mengingat-ingat tentang nama itu. Lima detik kemudian, Kurama mengingat nama itu. Aburame Shino. Ia adalah seorang alpha yang menjadi pemimpin di kota Maure: salah satu kota besar yang berada di kawasan Ganai.

Ah, inikah calon yang dikatakan oleh ayah angkatnya itu? Kurama tersenyum.

Shino, alpha itu menjadi pasangan dansa yang sangat baik. Ia kembali memutar tubuh mungil omega dipelukannya hingga tubuh mereka berhadapan kembali. Alpha itu langsung terpana ketika omega dalam jangkauannya itu tersenyum manis dibalik cadar putihnya. Hatinya bergetar seketika. Mengartikan senyuman itu sebagai sebuah kode, Shino menuntun lengan rapuh omega itu untuk memeluk lehernya.

Alpha itu bersorak dalam hati ketika omega dalam pelukannya sama sekali tidak melawan. Seperti, menyerahkan pergerakan dansa mereka kepadanya. Ia balas memeluk pinggang ramping sang omega.

"Dengan ini apakah aku memiliki kesempatan, Uchiha-sama?" bisik alpha itu, tepat didepan bibir Kurama yang tertutup cadar putih. Nafas hangatnya menyapu wajah Kurama, membuat omega itu memejamkan matanya.

Omega itu tersenyum—lagi, lalu Kurama mengangguk tanpa berfikir dua kali. Dengan ini, Kurama berharap bahwa sosok yang begitu ia cintai bisa ia lupakan secara perlahan.

Dari sudut lain, sepasang manik hitam menatap kedekatan intim Shino dan Kurama dengan pandangan tak suka. Dahinya berkerut dan nafasnya tersenggal menahan sesuatu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Melihat itu, entah mengapa Itachi merasa… marah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Breakdown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kawasan Namika: Manusia**

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!"

Tubuh mungil yang dipenuhi peluh itu tersentak maju mundur. Kulit putihnya telah dihiasi bercak warna merah keunguan; dari leher, tulang selangka, dada—terutama disekitar putting merahnya, perut ratanya, serta paha bagian dalamnya.

"Ahhh~"

Penis besar yang menusuk lubang merah omega itu—tepat di titik nikmatnya, membuat omega itu melenguh panjang.

Omega itu—Sasuke, mencengkeram erat seprei dibawahnya hingga kusut ketika dorongan penis tumpul itu menabrak titik nikmatnya berkali-kali, membuat Sasuke tidak berhenti mendesah erotis.

"Nghh—Ahhh~~ Naruhh~~"

Sang alpha yang tengah menyetubuhi omeganya itu menggeram pelan merasakan penisnya dicengkeram erat oleh lubang berkedut milik omeganya. Lubang itu berkedut ganas seakan ingin menelan penis besar miliknya yang tiada henti menggempur lubang merah itu sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Naruto membalik tubuh mungil omeganya tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka, membuat Sasuke memekik seketika.

"Naruhh!"

"Shhh—Suke.. Shit!"

Naruto mendesis nikmat, merasakan penisnya seakan diperas kuat kala proses singkat itu berlangsung. Alpha itu sedikit mengangkat pinggul omeganya. Ia juga sedikit melebarkan kaki Sasuke agar memudahkannya dalam proses penetrasi.

"Ahh—Naru—Ah! Ah!"

Alpha itu menggempur lubang omeganya dengan ritme pelan namun tajam yang membuat keduanya mendesah nikmat.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal, merasa malu dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Dengan posisi ini, Sasuke bisa merasakan penis Naruto menusuk lubangnya semakin dalam, jauh lebih dalam ketika mereka melakukannya dengan posisi yang biasa.

"Ssshh… So tight!"

Kepala Sasuke mendongak nikmat ketika lidah panas Naruto menjelajahi tulang belakangnya. Lidah Sasuke terjulur keluar kala merasakan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang Naruto berikan pada punggungnya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak, menyusuri pinggul Sasuke, merambat kebawah menuju paha bagian dalamnya. Dengan gerakan menggoda, telapak tangan itu mengelus perut bawah Sasuke, tepat diatas penisnya yang menegak membutuhkan perhatiannya.

"Naruto! Aku—Ahhhhhhhh~~~~"

Omega itu hendak protes dengan godaan telapak tangan Naruto, menginginkan secara verbal bahwa ia membutuhkan sentuhan dipenisnya yang masih membengkak—mengabaikan fakta bahwa penis milik omega mungil itu telah klimaks berkali-kali tanpa sentuhan dari alphanya. Namun nampaknya Naruto memang berniat menggoda omega manisnya itu. Dengan sengaja ia menggempur cepat dan dalam serta intens selama sekali, membuat omega mungil itu mendesah panjang.

Lagi.

"Na—Ahhhhhhh~~"

Lagi.

"Ah—ahhhhhhh~~"

Genjotan itu berubah semakin intens dan semakin lama semakin cepat, membuat Sasuke sibuk mendesah merasakan kenikmatan di titik nikmatnya dan melupakan keinginannya untuk disentuh dibagian penisnya.

"Ssss—Suke… Fuck!" Naruto menggeram rendah. Suaranya bersatu pada dengan suara becek dialat kelamin mereka, menimbulkan suara-suara erotis yang membangunkan libido Naruto hingga tingkat paling atas.

"Na—Narutohhh—ahhhh~~"

Sasuke mencapai klimaknya yang ketiga, dengan sentuhan telapak tangan Naruto dibagian akhir. Omega itu mendesah panjang. Sasuke terkulai lemas setelahnya.

Naruto pun, merasakan klimaksnya akan segera tiba ketika lubang itu menyempit disaat Sasuke mendapatkan klimasnya. Kedua tangannya menyangga pinggul Sasuke agar tidak ambruk kebawah. Alpha itu tidak berhenti menyodok lubang itu dan semakin memperdalam sodokannya, hingga satu menit berikutnya, klimaksnya datang.

Alpha itu menusukkan penisnya jauh kedalam lubang omeganya, membiarkan jutaan benih hangatnya memenuhi rongga kecil didalam perut omeganya. Cairan putih kental itu keluar sangat banyak dari lubang kecil diujung penisnya, membuat rongga kecil diperut Sasuke yang sebelumnya telah terisi, tidak muat menampungnya dan akhirnya meluber melewati celah sempit diantara dinding lubang Sasuke dan penis Naruto yang masih tertancap disana. Sperma putih kental itu meluber keluar, menetes-netes mengotori seprai kusut dibawah mereka. Bergabung dengan tetesan sperma pada klimaks Naruto yang sebelumnya.

Sang omega yang menerima jutaan benih dalam rongga kecil diperutnya melenguh panjang merasakan kehangatan dari sperma itu. Sasuke merasa penuh menerima klimaks alphanya yang ketiga.

Naruto berguling kesamping, membuat penisnya tercabut dari lubang becek yang telah memanja penisnya selama tiga jam lebih berturut-turut.

"Luar biasa." Gumam Naruto, takjub. Ia menoleh kesamping, menatap omeganya yang nampak kelelahan. "Apakah tubuhmu baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanyanya, dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke yang semula tengkurap, kini memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto—masih dengan nafas tersenggal. Ia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Itu… sangat hebat." Lirihnya.

Naruto terkekeh mendapati ekspresi Sasuke yang menurutnya lucu. Ia menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi keningnya, sebelum menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Um.. Naruto, sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan bocah yang mirip denganmu tadi." Ujar Sasuke.

"Yang memanggilmu 'mama', hmm?" Naruto kembali terkekeh kecil.

Omega mungil itu merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar kekehan seksi Naruto. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu pun, alphanya itu pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Memangnya, siapa lagi?

"Dia itu bernama Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto. Dia adalah keponakanku, putra dari saudara ayahku. Boruto sudah yatim piatu sedari kecil dan ia hanya bisa melihat rupa orang tuanya dari foto-foto yang ada. Dia itu begitu terobsesi kepada omega yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti ibunya; salah satunya adalah dirimu. Jadi tidak akan heran jika omega yang memiliki cirri-ciri seperti itu selalu dipanggil 'mama' oleh bocah nakal itu, yang terkadang, banyak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman." Papar Naruto panjang lebar.

Alpha itu berniat menceritakan lebih jauh mengenai Boruto, namun mendengar desah nafas teratur yang mengenai dada atletisnya membuat Naruto yakin bahwa omeganya itu telah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

"Have a nice dream, Sasuke…" bisik Naruto, mengecup singkat bibir merah Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan pelan Naruto beranjak dari ranjang besarnya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Sasuke untuk diletakkan diatas sofa panjang. Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos Sasukenya.

Naruto hendak berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan. Alpha itu memakai jubah mandinya lalu berjalan malas menuju pintu.

Ceklek.

"Maaf mengganggu, Yang Mulia. Hari ini, saya mendapat kabar dari kementrian Uzuki bahwa beberapa—umh, banyak beta yang menghilang diperbatasan kota Yori dan Nari—kota yang berada di kawasan Uzuki, menghilang tanpa jejak."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku akan ke Uzuki besok."

Asisten Naruto itu—Kabuto, mengangguk. "Saya akan menyiapkan penerbangan untuk Yang Mulia dengan segera." Ujarnya penuh sopan.

"Aku akan mengajak Sasuke ikut serta. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kabuto?" tanya Naruto dengan santai.

Dahi Kabuto berkerut, nampak memikirkan segala macam resiko jika Rajanya itu mengajak calon Ratunya ikut serta. "Kurasa itu ide yang buruk, Yang Mulia." Jawabnya, dengan kepala merunduk.

"Ya, kau benar. Itu ide yang buruk." Balas Naruto, kali ini dengan suara datarnya.

Alpha penguasa itu tidak sempat melihat respon yang diberikan Kabuto, karena satu detik setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, ia menutup pintu itu tak lupa menguncinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Breakdown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kawasan Navel: Luna**

"Haruskan kita tetap mengurung mereka seperti itu?" seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik berkata tak yakin kepada seorang pemuda berambut putih yang mengenakan cadar biru gelap. "Aku khawatir mereka akan mati tak lama lagi jika mereka tetap menolak untuk makan."

"Ya, itu harus. Dan mereka tak boleh mati sebelum mereka memberitahukan dimana keberadaan Sasuke-sama. Ini perindah dari Mikoto-sama dan apapun yang beliau perintahkan harus dilaksanakan untuk menghindari pertumpahan darah."

"Ya. Kau memang benar, Kakashi-san." katanya, menatap alpha berambut putih yang mengenakan cadar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello guys! Adakah yang masih ngikutin fanfic 'Breakdown' ini?**

 **Maaf aku jarang update, karena aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku udah kelas 3 sma dan harus focus dulu untuk yang satu ini #curhat**

 **Ini aja, aku update karena mendapat wangsit setelah nonton secara live adegan cowoXcowo ciuman didepan mataku, dan parahnya, itu temen sekelasku.**

 **Kalian ingat dengan scene NaruXSasu ciuman di anime/manganya MK? Nah, kejadiannya hampir sama. Dua cowo, sebut saja a dan b, itu memperdebatkan sesuatu dengan saling berhadapan. Lalu temen aku yang lainnya(cowo) mendorong si a hingga bibirnya bertabrakan dengan bibirnya si b. Kalo ngak inget kalo itu disekolah, aku mungkin udah teriak-teriak gak jelas #Hehehe**

 **Aduh! Aku kira adegan yang ditulis MK itu Cuma ada di dunia fiksi, eh, ternyata di real-life juga ada #Ngaknyangka!**

 **Uh—abaikan curhatan aku diatas.**

 **Sekali lagi, maaf jika aku update lamaaaaaa sekaliiiiiii. Mohon koreksi kalau ada typo, cuz, ngak aku edit.**

 **REVIEW, please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuzyOnix**

 **[Minggu, 6 November 2016]**


End file.
